Spy Down!
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Cogs turn...and the play is set into motion. Spy will discover himself. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Spy Down!**

A few reviews for "Silent Invisibility" suggested a sequel. One wanted Spy to spiral downwards into depression while another wanted him to find a friend. I pondered over which one to choose until I realised…WHY choose? I'm an author – I can do both! So here is the asked for sequel to "Silent Invisibility" and please leave a review – positive or negative.

* * *

><p>Most people said that Spy was quite sociable, smiling whenever people looked his way and generally a good team-mate.<p>

When did they ever look deeper?

Spy was shy and introverted, rarely talking unless he had to and always the quiet observer.

Look deeper though…and you'd find a heart of pure gold. Nobody ever went further than first appearances. Being a Spy meant that he was automatically regarded with suspicion by the other members of RED and his quiet nature made him become a fully-fledged outcast.

When would the emptiness end?

The afternoon was hot and suffocating, forcing the members who weren't used to heat to find shelter from it – like Spy for instance. Wilting underneath the bare scrub that was a laughable imitation of a tree, the French man reclined lazily, his red suit coat lying crumpled a few inches away from his left thigh, while his shirt sleeves were rolled up. His long legs were stretched out fully in front of his upper body and he panted slightly in the oppressing atmosphere beheld by the sun. He wasn't the only one outside – a couple of yards away, the RED Sniper lay contently on the roof of his camper, a cool drink in one fingerless gloved hand and the other arm behind his head to create a pillow. Spy had to take his gloves off after observing the Welsh man for a second or two. The two men seemed completely at ease under the clear sapphire sky, true for one, a storm raging on the inside of another.

The pit of his stomach felt like the eye of a tornado, full to the brim with an aching hole that could be called emptiness. Feelings of loneliness and questions swirled round in the middle, acting like the funnel while sadness and slight anger created the top layer. The whole lot was serving to rip him apart.

Spy wrapped his arms around his stomach, resisting the urge to gasp. He knew this was depression but he was in too deep to resist; his lack of eating was leading to anorexia and he was at the point where he would cry into his pillow every night.

Quietly, of course.

And yet he had to act the picture of confidence on the battlefield, his suit hiding his weight loss (giving him the healthy, slim appearance) and infiltrating the enemy base with ease, putting down all those who stood in his way. He was one of the very best, up there in rank with the enemy BLU Spy – interacting with him was always odd and eventful.

The Sniper ignored him in favour of having a quick kip with his hat pulled down over his eyes. Spy stared sadly at him for a minute more, wishing he had the courage to open his mouth and say something (that the Sniper would talk to him) before getting unsteadily to his feet, tucking his jacket neatly over the crook of his arm (he was obsessively tidy) and starting back towards the RED base. Sleep didn't come easy to him these days but it was worth trying in this unbearable heat. The RED base was simple yet more homely and comfortable in Spy's opinion. Entering the kitchen make him always think of home and the comforting smile of his mère as he ran in from a day of playing or school. Even the layout was similar; the old-fashioned stove nestled in the corner, kept in top condition by their friendly Engineer – black with a gleaming hob and fiddly little knobs and always had to be lit by a match (something the Pyro was good at). The granite and wooden counter on which the cocky young Scout sat, drinking ANOTHER can of Bonk! and swinging his legs in boredom. Ceasefires drove him nuts and Spy often wondered how he would react if he suggested a game of baseball. The dark wooden cupboards filled to the brim with tins and packets and they were all just waiting to be opened and eaten. That window with the crossed over panes in the left corner and the three others just like it scattered across the room's walls – they touched every surface with calming light, flooding the floors and cream-coloured walls with rays of golden sun. Even the kitchen tables, two adjacent to each other, where the whole team would sit together and make noise as they ate eagerly and socialised.

Spy hadn't been doing either of those recently; he could only hold room for a rosy apple which he picked out of the hand – carved (by Demoman) fruit bowl and clutched tightly as he passed by the stainless steel fridge/ big freezer. The rest of the supplies lay secured tightly in the cooling section of the resupply room.

"Hey."

Spy paused, gazing at Scout in confusion and he pointed to himself questioningly.

"Well yeah, nobody else here, chucklenuts. 'Sup?"

The older man shrugged awkwardly before shyly replying that he was fine.

"See ya!" Scout waved as he hopped down from the counter and slam-dunked his crushed can into the small pedal trash can nearby, cheering at his success.

Spy nodded and left, grateful for that little exchange. Somebody had noticed his presence today at least.

He turned into the creaking corridors, slightly battered by wind and rain over the years. For a moment, he stopped and leant against the oak, fascinated by the patterns: every single notch, cranny and scrape upon aged wood hiding a history full of stories. He poured over the intricate swirls until he felt himself go cross-eyed and he turned away with a sigh.

Time for bed.

* * *

><p>Did you like this chapter? It's only the beginning of Spy's troubles…<p>

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spy Down!**

Here is Chapter 2! Hope it'll satisfy your appetite for Spy.

* * *

><p>As he expected, he was still lying awake and staring morosely at the ceiling long after the sun had gone down and the other team members had gone to bed. A shaft of moonlight stole through the windows and wrapped itself almost lovingly around the end of Spy's bed. He couldn't be bothered to get up and shut the curtain drapes together.<p>

"Merde." he whispered into the dark and he pushed himself out of bed at last to cross over to the mirror, the end of which reached the floor. Spy stood there for a while and just…gazed apathetically at the twisted reflection on the other side. But, soon enough, his expression crumpled and he tried to hold back the raw tears that threatened to engulf him. They were too strong though and Spy started to weep quietly, turning his back on the distant world that he hated and slid silently into a sitting position on the floor. He was still dressed in his dress shirt and pin-striped trousers; they were ruffled and scruffy after tossing and turning for a bit and the state of them only added to Spy's insecurities.

Spy hated that reflection of his with all the force he could muster. It made him despair and wring his hands. That balaclava covered not just his identity but his ugliness and weaknesses too. He wasn't thin enough and he knew that he should start eating properly again in order to keep himself at maximum endurance but a part of him was secretly pleased that he had control over SOMETHING. And the sight of food made him feel sick. The French mercenary couldn't sit with the other men and watch them eat like pigs…even though they weren't really and he was being incredibly idiotic and such an imbecile.

Spy wanted to be perfect.

The man knew that people like Soldier and Sniper were better men than he could ever be because they were professionals and had self-discipline; Sniper in particular (or Bryn as he insisted on their first day) was more relaxed and easy-going.

Nobody even knew Spy's rough age range, let alone his name and what part of France he was from. However, he had to be ambiguous! He had to have an escape plan and protect himself! Yes, he was putting great stress on himself – better than someone getting in there first and hurting him. Spy couldn't stand to be hurt again.

Shuddering, the spy rocked carefully and held onto his midriff, exhausting himself yet again by crying at twelve p.m. and he's so cowardly and STUPID and CHILDISH! No wonder people avoided him – he wasn't fooling anyone with this permanent disguise.

Felix Paris was a joke.

But as he sobbed, Oliver Phoenix, the RED Pyro, stood outside his closed door and listened.

There wasn't much else he could do.

* * *

><p>The nest morning, Spy was nowhere to be seen. Normally he was up before everyone else, rifling through papers and studying maps or sketching new ideas. This time, even Demoman arrived before Spy and that was saying a lot.<p>

"Ach, where's Spy then?" the aforementioned explosives expert asked warily as he sat down and pulled a plate of sausages towards him, along with a bottle of Scrumpy.

Heavy Weapons Guy looked up from cleaning his mini-gun, Sasha, and shrugged.

"Nyet. I don't know."

Engineer's kindly face crinkled with concern. That Spy had been awful quiet the last few weeks, as well as suspiciously absent. He was either up to something or…

"Eh, he's probably just bein' a backstabber. Ya know, like usual." Scout replied casually, happy to tuck into a full plate brimming with scrambled eggs and down a can of his favourite radioactive soda.

Soldier wasn't hearing any kind of dismissal about a team-mate – even if it was Spy they were considering.

"Quiet you. Son, go and find him for me. He's missing his food." He snapped at Scout before remarking in an undertone to Bryn the RED Sniper, who had just sat down to his own breakfast. He looked longingly at the food in front of him for a second before heading out to find RED Spy.

Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to find him. What DID surprise him was that he was still fast asleep, curled up under his quilt like a cat. The balaclava remained attached to his head and he faced away from Bryn, murmuring softly in French in his dreams. Bryn wasn't sure whether to wake him or not…he actually felt sorry for Spy. Normally, he wasn't too fond of Spies for obvious reasons, although theirs seemed alright.

"Well…this is dwp." He said after a moment of staring in uncertainty. "Why am I still standing here?"

With that, he went over to Spy and shook him slowly.

"Hey Spy…c'mon Spook, wake up." Bryn said loudly, watching the Spy in front of him shift and open his crystal blue eyes cautiously. He stared up at Sniper for a while, gaze sleep-riddled. Then he yawned and stretched and pulled the quilt off himself. He pointed at the door and Bryn rolled his own bright green eyes.

"Yeah yeah, bore da to you too."

He left, his bushman's hat dangling from his hand. Spy watched him leave before shaking his head at himself in annoyance and walking over to shut the plain - looking door and lock it – the one action he had forgotten to do last night. He was really slipping.

Then he carefully made his way to the en-suite bathroom (the only one to have it, much to the annoyance of the others, as he had personally requested for one) and was promptly sick down the toilet.

* * *

><p>That's the second chapter up, folks! Hope you are intrigued and we'll be getting the ball rolling next time – those were just fillers. And a belated Happy New Year!<p>

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spy Down!**

Well, on to Chapter 3. Will anyone notice anything odd about Felix Paris? Give them time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

The other members kept glancing at him at random intervals and Felix was getting sick of it frankly. Yes, what parts they COULD see of his face were pasty-looking but that didn't warrant their stares!

All he wanted was to hide in a dark corner. Not that there were many of those in Hoodoo.

The Announcer's voice started the countdown and Spy tensed, ready to slip into a disguise at a moment's notice.

"Five, four, three, two, one…BEGIN!"

There were battle cries all around him as his team began the charge to capture the intelligence in the BLU base. At the same time, they would have to defend their hard-earned intel too. Spy cloaked and slipped like a snake between battling mercenaries, his unnatural silence (even for a Spy) making him lethally dangerous. Explosions rocked the dusty ground he stood on and blood already littered the rocks and floor. The sky was such a clear cyan and it was a beautiful hot day for a battle like this. A single flower, red in colour, bloomed amidst the fighting and nestled between two stones and Spy wrestled with the wild notion of seizing it for its own protection. He moved warily nearer to the BLU base, almost being trampled by the BLU Heavy as he came laughing wildly around the corner. Spy leapt back and pressed into a corner in the nick of time, his heart hammering raucously. After glancing around quickly, he set off again. Suddenly, he spotted the BLU Sniper making life difficult for RED by taking out everyone that tried to enter the base by force with well-timed headshots.

Well, this was what Spies were for.

His cloak wore off and he was fumbling with his disguise kit, pushing a button and becoming the BLU Pyro. Running into the concrete base, he took out his pistol and cocked it to make it appear as if he were holding a flamethrower. So perfect was the illusion that, if you looked his way, all you would see would be a squat man/woman with a scary gas mask, a full blue flame retardant suit and wielding his flamethrower menacingly. Using this disguise, he effectively made it into the lair of the dragon itself. Once he steeped carefully into the room, Spy removed his disguise and advanced on the helpless intel. The alarms sounded as the Frenchman hurried frantically away and down the corridors, quickly putting up his cloak in fear of being seen. Then he heard pounding footsteps running down a flight of stairs.

The BLU Soldier yelled haphazardly and he passed within an inch of Spy's cowering form, shooting rockets everywhere out of his Black Box. Spy breathed a sigh of relief and plunged forward, pelting out of the basement and down into the water sitting just by it, swimming speedily over to the other side with the briefcase handle clenched between his teeth. Bullets whizzed by him and into the murky depths, one just scratching his shoulder and the Spy hissed in mild discomfort.

He had suffered through worse.

Spy was acutely aware that he was losing energy faster than normal and with an almighty heave, he pulled himself out of the cold wetness, shivering and yanking his tired body into his own base. It was all a blur. His fuzzy mind caught the sound of Sniper covering him with return fire, protecting him from harm and Scout cheering his team-mate on before he realised he somehow reached his destination – RED's own intelligence room. With a heavy finality, he slammed the case on the wooden table, unable to hear the Announcer's triumphant cry of "You've won!"

He collapsed senseless.

* * *

><p>These chapters are getting shorter somehow! Well, hope you like this and please give me feedback. Just to cover a point made by a few reviewers, Bryn Jones, the RED Sniper, is Welsh. The funny words that he says last chapter are in Welsh, meaning stupid and good morning respectively. Hope that cleared things up. Love LilyRosetheDreamer. X<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Spy Down!**

Ooo, that was unexpected last chapter, wasn't it? Well, Medic's on the job! R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Heavy carried the RED Spy carefully into Medic's infirmary and placed him down delicately, a feat for someone of his size and brutal strength.

"Will he be okay, Doktor?"

Medic had already pressed a stethoscope against Spy's chest, feeling his heart flutter like a dove's wings.

"I cannot say for certain, mein freund." he muttered, glancing at Heavy's worried expression and then added kindly; "But ve shall see, hm? Bitte, wait outside vith ze others, ja?"

Adrik automatically did as he was told and Jasper went back to examining the sleeping Spy.

* * *

><p>When Spy came round slowly, the first thing he saw was the tidy desk of Jasper Hans. This served as his office and reflected his orderly personality. The rest of the room was just as well-organised, with medical equipment stored neatly in many cupboards and storage boxes, white-washed walls bleached into sanitation and the metal tables, gurneys etc sanitised to the point of gleaming obsessiveness. The patient beds, crisp and freshly made like the one Spy currently occupied, looked inviting and despite the clinical look to the place, there was something almost welcoming about it. Probably down to the German man who worked tirelessly to ensure his team's comfort. Jasper sat with his back to Spy, writing down medical notes at his office desk.<p>

Spy coughed awkwardly and Medic looked up in relief.

"Ah good, you are avake!"

Spy nodded reluctantly and started to swing his body to the left to climb off the bed. Jasper's face grew stern and he pushed Spy back down.

"Nein! Dummkopf, you need to stay here. I am not finished yet."

Spy stared at him curiously with wide, ocean blue eyes, panicking internally over what he could possibly want with him.

"Spy, ve did have to find out the cause of your physical breakdown."

Spy shifted nervously, his eyes flickering over to the exit out of this room constantly and the Medic sat down on a chair in front of the shy French man, being sure to keep eye contact.

"How much do you eat a day?"

Spy jumped a little at the probing question and he looked skywards as he pretended to mull this over.

"I…I prefer eating by myself, oui?"

The longest sentence he had said all day.

"Nein." Medic shook his glossy head sadly and tried a smile of encouragement. "You are losing too much veight to be eating normally."

Spy lowered his gaze firmly to the floor and felt the hot shame creep up his neck and blossom brightly on his cheeks. A good thing they were covered.

"Non…eet is not - !" he whispered but was cut off by Medic as he went for the direct route he had been trying to avoid.

"Spy…vhy didn't you tell us you vere anorexic?"

The masked man gasped quietly and cloaked right in front of the Medic's surprised pale eyes. The Medic felt like kicking himself as he strode over to the door and stood firmly as a forceful barricade between Felix and the steel door. He knew he had forgotten to take SOMETHING from Spy…it had to be the watch. He could only hope that the shyest member of RED didn't get any ideas and try leaping out of the window.

"Spy…stop zis. You cannot hide from zis."

Silence.

Then the Spy uncloaked sheepishly and timidly raised his head to lock eyes with Jasper. His deep orbs were glassy and threatening to brim over bright tears. Medic was shocked at the level of emotion that NOBODY had ever witnessed before.

"I…'ate 'ow I look, Docteur."

His accent became more pronounced and his voice shook as he tried to keep his composure. It was taking a lot of courage for him to admit there was something wrong and the good doctor respected that instantly.

"You do not have to tell me everything straight avay."

The other male across from him winced and just as quickly shook his head.

"Non…I must leave now. Je suis désolé..."

Then he cloaked once more and the Medic sighed.

"Promise to come back here tomorrow, bitte?"

A pause.

Then a sigh on the breeze.

"I…promise, monsieur."

Jasper allowed him to leave reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Spy perched on the edge of his bed, covered by darkness of Mother Nature once more. His eyes travelled unwillingly to his floor length mirror again and he flinched at the man looking at him.<p>

"Why am I not a man?"

The reflection said nothing.

Spy curled up in his bed covers and wept softly.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought in chaos.<p>

Spy woke early, like he always did and rubbed at his eyes sleepily as he yawned and blinked around the room. Wobbling out of the bed, he steadied himself against the wall and crossed over to the window. It was a good thing he wore his mask firmly over his head, even in his sleep, for he would never look out of windows otherwise and be able to enjoy pleasant mornings like this. He was too frightened of someone seeing his face. His true identity.

The European turned away from the window, shivering despite the warmth of the day and he saw his reflection for the third time that week. Something inside him cracked, the tornado flowing from his prison with full force.

He had to get rid of that accursed mirror, the horrific reminder of his many flaws and physical faults! A light sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead to accompany his headache underneath the mask and to his horror, his reflection winked and laughed at him mockingly.

Spy screamed, swaying heavily.

The next thing he knew, shards of crystal – like glass rained down all around him and he felt hot blood streaming down his knuckles, bare arms and covered face as he smashed at the mirror like a demented demon, heart-wrenching sobs ripping through his throat.

He was going hysterical, sadness and fear ripping at his heart.

"Bloody hell, I can't get the door open! SPY! Listen to me, mate!"

Bryn…oh. It was the Sniper, sounding frantic.

Spy laughed hysterically, unaware that his team-mates had been yelling at him in fear and worry for the last five minutes and he held a shard aloft.

"Get away! Leave me be! Non, non!" he screamed back at the blank door in his musty, darkened room and he kicked the mirror viciously, seeing the deep eyes of himself in every shattered piece, swirling and laughing.

Always laughing…

The spy crumpled to the floor with a crunch, forgetting about the glass piece he held tightly in his gloved fist. However, it cut through the material with ease and rivulets of blood streamed through and down his clenched fist. Stinging pain was numbed by his emotional break-down and he cried out an aching wail, putting the Soldier on edge on the other side.

"That kid's in trouble! Heavy, we need this door broken down. AT ONCE!" he barked.

Spy curled up into a tiny, tight ball, rocking with effort and trembling with fever.

"Leave me!" he yelped at the door once more and the room grew hazy, like steam rising from the ground.

When the Heavy finally got over his shock (and Soldier actually kicked him in the shins) and busted the door down, Spy passed out, the room exploding into a black hole and flames around him.

* * *

><p>Scout flung himself to Spy's position, accidentally scraping his knee on glass as he knelt at the espionage expert's side.<p>

"OW! Oh ma god, Doc! Look what he did!"

Medic knelt next to the frantic boy and nodded.

"Ja, Herr Scout. I can see it."

The simple, but nice-looking mirror that once sat in the back of the room lay in pieces all over the floor. Blood specks littered amongst them and in the middle of this chaotic image lay the RED Spy, curled weakly into a ball, completely unconscious. The Medic peeled off a glove at the sight of the Spy's flushed face and held the back of his hand against his eyelids, one of the only exposed parts of the man. He respected the Spy enough that he adhered to his request to never take off his mask. The skin burned on his and Medic put a hand to his forehead while gesturing to Heavy.

"Take him to ze infirmary, bitte. He has a fever."

* * *

><p>Uh oh…what's wrong with Spy?<p>

Find out next time…same Spy time, same Spy channel.

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spy Down!**

Spy may be at the turning point. Enjoy and thanks for making this story so popular! Seriously, I don't know what I'm doing that's attracting you! Must be that sandvich I put out for wild reviewers earlier. *looks out of window at it* Yep, all gone. Thought as much. XD R&R.

* * *

><p>Spy was cradled against Soldier as he marched at the front of the RED pack to Medic's officeinfirmary. The Spy's head lolled and he muttered French words under his breath. Several times, Lance had to check that Spy was still alive, the weak pulse thumping erratically under his thick fingers. He had always seen Spy as nothing more than a mere slip of a creature and made it one of his priorities to watch over Spy during one or two of their battles.

How right he had been…

Kicking the door open with a heavy-booted foot, Soldier grunted as he laid the lightweight on to a bed. The Spy shifted and moaned.

"Mama…"

Soldier didn't question the whispered choice of words. The Spy may have been physically weak…but his inner courage was mighty. How often was it that a man tried to hide his feelings under a stoic expression by himself for so long? He shouldn't have done it.

"Out of mein vay." Medic asked curtly and Soldier stepped politely sideways.

He had heard that the BLU Soldier hated BLU Medic and couldn't imagine why. Having a Medic was vital to both teams and they deserved to be treated with respect.

"Can I get you anything, Doc?"

Medic wiped his glasses and placed them back on his face with a tired smile.

"Nein, dankeschon."

The Spy shivered violently where he lay and Medic stuck a thermometer in his mouth with no prompting.

"Ack, he has a high fever." he groaned when he registered the number as a hundred and two point nine degrees. "This verdammte Spy…vhat am I going to do vith you?"

The Soldier paced worriedly at the Medic's verdict and the man of medicine placed an ice pack carefully on the Spy's forehead.

The sick Spy didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Oliver waited patiently outside the busy Medic's door. Because they had been down a Spy in today's battle, the team were forced to work that little bit harder without Spy relaying vital tactical information. They had won…but narrowly.<p>

Poor Spy…he had suffered a lot recently. Why had he bottled up all of his feelings and refused to talk to anyone? Well…he was a Spy. That was the answer. When Spy was better though…Oliver would be his friend. He'd like that, someone to finally be there for him. And so would Pyro.

So Pyro waited for his new best friend.

* * *

><p>They were all walking away.<p>

It wasn't an unnatural scene. Spy was used to this; it was the right thing to do. If that was the case…why did it hurt so much? Why did his heart hurt like it was breaking in two? Because the European didn't want them to leave.

"Non…don't go, sil vous plait! I…wait!"

For all of his pleading, his begging…they left anyway. RED said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Medic tried to calm the panting and thrashing man with little success. All of his restraining techniques were just upsetting him even more.<p>

"Maman! Papa!" The Spy cried and a light bulb appeared over Jasper Hans' head.

Of course…nothing soothed a sick person like a lullaby.

Unfortunately, Medic couldn't sing to save his life. Luckily, he adored classical music and it was with this great triumph in mind that Medic strolled to his shelf and plucked a record from it with red gloved hands. Running a hand through wavy, raven hair after peeling off one glove, he slipped the shiny vinyl out from its protective sleeve and popped it carefully on to his gramophone. The first tuneful notes of 'Clair de Lune' wafted out and Medic hummed along as he checked on his patient. Starting him on antibiotics straight away had been procedure, but the music was working better than any sedative Medic could have used. Spy started to slow, relaxing tense muscles in his sleeping state and shifting slightly with a pleased hum.

The Medic and Pyro had pulled off the rumpled dress suit that he had fallen asleep in the night before (again) and the pin-striped pants, leaving the Spy in nothing but his plain white boxers and black socks.

Spy would be most embarrassed when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Dustin Houston (or Dusty to the rest of the team and other friends back home) the RED Engineer crouched beside one of his sentries, making any adjustments that popped into his head.<p>

There weren't many of those right now.

He thought of Spy with a fatherly concern.

How had they missed the signs? The sneaking away during meal times and socialising. How his face would, for a fraction of a second, seem sad and distant; only to resume teasing Scout and Sniper along with the rest. It had all been one big, veiled lie.

He hadn't wanted to worry them.

Engineer resumed drawing up his new sentry blueprints but his heart wasn't in it anymore.

* * *

><p>Scout kicked a crate outside with a "Dammit!" and a wide scowl across his features. He plonked himself roughly upon the upside down box before taking out his trusty baseball with the slight wear and tear and bouncing it against the dusty floor.<p>

Pippin Fox had always been the youngest back home with seven other brothers and his wonderful Mom and that hadn't really changed when he'd arrived to take his place with his RED team. The only minor detail that had changed was that he gained an extra "brother" in the form of Spy. Sure, he hadn't really noticed it up until now, what with the quiet nature and the constant cloaking and the crazy parties the others kept throwing. Honestly, life was so busy (to him anyway) that he didn't notice the RED Spy sailing through its choppy waters beside him.

The more that he thought about it, the more Pip realised that Spy had been waiting for him – for all of them - all along.

* * *

><p>Heavy polished Sasha – a daily routine for her. If she wasn't looked after properly, she wouldn't perform very well on the battlefield.<p>

And that would be rather hazardous to his health.

The bald Russian took a different rag and soaked it in cleaning solution. Then he set about carefully wiping the surface down until he started to see her gleam a sleek black. As he worked, Adrik Pigoffski's mind wandered back to the little RED Spy that he worked with on a daily basis. The man was twiggy to him; one pull and he could snap off an arm without even trying.

Not that he would ever do that.

The point was, Spy was frail, weak and soft to the touch…it pained Adrik to see good people like him having to run hurriedly out on to a blazing battlefield and try to dodge it all. It was a cruel sport for the higher ups to enjoy. The Heavy Weapons Guy might be brutally tough to stare at, yet his heart and soul were pleasantly gooey on the inside. One look from the pleading Scout's baby blue eyes could make him give in and play baseball with him or a quiet sigh from an exhausted Medic could force him into cleaning up his office without even being asked. This soft-hearted giant crumbled again on his thoughts about Spy and he had a clear goal in mind.

Spy was going to be spoiled rotten over the next few days.

If he recovered.

* * *

><p>Guy McNabbin watched the overcast clouds outside his window (promising rare rainfall) and tapped the edge of the peeling windowsill thoughtfully.<p>

He, like the others, hadn't noticed anything particularly wrong with Spy and suddenly the lad suffered a complete breakdown!

It was wrong.

Getting out of the groaning chair, Demoman adjusted his eyepatch slightly and he crossed the length of his room to pull out a gardening magazine from his bedside drawer. He wasn't ashamed of having green fingers and neither should anyone else, he thought to himself as he smoothed the creased cover of Scottish Gardener's Weekly.

Maybe it was high time that wee laddie got a new hobby.

* * *

><p>Bryn Jones cursed in Welsh as the needle pricked his finger.<p>

"Ouch…"

He pinched the silver needle tightly with forefinger and thumb, ignoring the drop of blood that squeezed out of the tiny hole made in his middle finger and carried on sewing a hole in one of his standard RED shirts with deep concentration etched into his brow.

For all of his keen observational skills (you had to have them as a Sniper), Spy had somehow slipped outside his radar. Damn Spook. Ysbryd rhyfedd.

He wasn't the most social at the best of times, but he always tried to spend dinner with the team! Bryn couldn't remember a time Spy had deigned to join them.

However, Bryn could grumble in Welsh and English about the slight man all he liked. His kindly heart still catapulted out into the far reaches of space to Spy, feeling pity that the situation had gone this far. Now he wondered what to do to make Spy become more cheerful. It wasn't like he could acquire a magic wand that he could wave around and **POOF!** The Spy would be all better.

It would take patience and dedication.

Snipers were born full of it.

That Spy could definitely use a scarf for winter.

Clicking filled the air as Sniper set to work with bright vermillion wool.

* * *

><p>In the Infirmary, the Spy lay locked in an endless dream.<p>

Or should that be nightmare?

* * *

><p>This chapter is done and the next one will have to be a wait, I'm afraid as I have exams next week and a driving theory test to prepare for. Please review. X<p>

And, for some more shameless advertising, please have a look at Mr ChewyFruit's TF2 RPG forum (it is one of the best, I assure you) and my new-ish TF2 forum where you can speak to the characters themselves!


	6. Chapter 6

**Spy Down!**

Everyone has a clear goal in mind about settling Spy's predicament. Will the kindness of RED be enough? What if others get involved? R&R

* * *

><p>She was the watcher.<p>

She watched over all of them, seeing to it that each battle went well (or not so well) and that there were no cheaters, no particularly sadistic individuals.

A strange thing to say when considering that all of these men were trained (mostly) mercenaries, designed to kill the opposition fruitlessly.

At night, she protected them, the light of the screen monitors lying flush on her slightly wrinkled, hard face. She made sure they were asleep safe and sound. There were limits (ones she enforced personally), like no cameras being allowed in their bedrooms or showers; even she wasn't that nosy…but the rest was free for all. You never knew when violence, accidents or plotting was going to take place.

That Spy however…he wasn't part of the plan.

Yes, she was a cold woman at times, holed up in her monitor room, the Overlord of all the little worker and soldier ants. She had people 'terminated' from their contracts sometimes and even had that Director used as a tool to be certain that RED knew their places. Yet, she was certainly not a sadistic woman; an unfeeling robot. She had partly witnessed the incident with the RED Spy (putting the missing pieces together after watching the RED Soldier carry Spy like a broken doll to the medical ward) and felt…sorry for him. It must be so very hard to hate oneself to such an extent and to be consumed by gaping depression. The Administrator hadn't personally experienced this, but she would be damned if she just sat there, smoking in her dark purple suit like a lazy, old hag and do nothing about this.

These men were HER responsibility after all.

And besides, it was ruining his work performance.

"Miss Pauling."

"Yes, Administrator?" The small woman ironed out the wrinkles in her lighter purple skirt as she came to a halt behind her employer.

"Get me a chauffeur…we're going to Hoodoo."

"Of course, ma'am. Right away." She didn't question her motives.

The Administrator could have people killed without missing a heartbeat or blinking an eye.

She couldn't ignore this.

* * *

><p>The BLU Sniper, Joey Osbourne, spotted the RED Soldier marching quickly towards the bridge before the well-built man had even stepped past the first stony landmark. He was about to raise the alarm – DAMN those REDs – when he noticed something different.<p>

The RED had no weapons.

Now this was a massive surprise. He felt the sudden urge to Spy-check and keep his sharp eyes peeled. But when he noticed the majority of RED clustered a few yards away, looking anxious, bored and twitchy respectively, he realised that more forces were at work here. The dry air caught his lungs a bit as he turned and yelled for their own Soldier and Spy.

"OI, SOLLY, SPOI! Get out here, RED wants to see us!"

The other men in question, one well-built and strict, the other smaller and more playful, were bent over the BLU Engineer as they inspected his work with genuine interest. At hearing their names, Jane snapped to attention at once and approached Joey, Emmett taking his time and actually waving at RED upon spying their presence.

"WHAT DO YOU MAGGOTS WANT NOW?" Soldier hollered down to their enemy and RED's Soldier remained calm and impassive as the other members of BLU crept out to distrustfully watch the proceedings.

Tensions grew.

Could RED convince them?

Slowly, with his broad hands in the air in a peaceful gesture, Lance stepped forward once more.

"We want a discussion; to come to a mutual agreement once we're done. Could you come down so we don't have to have a shouting match?" His tough voice held no room for debate over the request and they saw Jane Doe think heavily upon the matter before grudgingly disappearing from his grey balcony to pick his way cautiously down the concrete encased stairs and appear outside in the dust of the desert area. He was finally exposed to RED's mercy.

"Seriously, what is going on here, private? You scum normally light us all up at this point! Where's your Spy, huh?"

Jasper made his way to Lance's side and replied;

"Zat is vhat ve have come to talk about, ja?"

The suspicious look hardening Jane's face didn't change.

"And why should I believe you, Kraut?"

Jasper just rolled his eyes at the cheap insult, scuffing the dirt with the toe of his brown leather boots before sighing.

"Because we have come to ask for a ceasefire on account of his sickness."

That caught the attention of the whole BLU team and Harry Brooklyn (BLU Engineer) and Seth Haraway (BLU Scout) came out curiously to flank their Soldier.

"Whaddya mean your backstabber's sick?" Seth blurted out rudely and Harry cuffed him lightly before looking concerned and shrewd at the same time.

"How do we know you folks ain't lyin' to us?"

Adrik felt annoyed – they were going to be hard to convince.

Someone had to come up with a plan. Fortunately, Oliver had one.

"HAH! You're asking for a ceasefire? I KNEW you faggots were cowards!"

"Look, BLU Soldier. You want proof, right? As _any_ good leader would need for his team, yeah?" the RED Pyro asked, striding forward so that he stood inches away from Solly, having pulled his mask off to expose his jaw and stroking the Soldier's ego all at the same time.

The beautiful sea – blue sky covered their little meeting with a cooling breeze and Solly nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"AFFRIMATIVE, MAGGOT!"

"Why doesn't our Medic take your Medic, along with an escort from your team, to show you that we're not lying?"

Jane considered this, taking note of the BLU Medic in question, Elias Franz, wandering over at hearing his position.

"I vould not mind." he interjected, shyly nodding to Jasper. Jasper repeated the politeness.

"Ya sure, son?" Harry asked, putting a warm hand on the younger Medic's shoulder and the German nodded with a bright smile.

"Perhaps I may be able to help!"

Typical Elias. These people were his enemy and he still showed kindness whenever he could.

Once again, Solly had to reluctantly agree to keep his reputation and even let Elias choose his escort, which happened to be Emmett.

A wise choice.

"Is it okay if we all go?" Damon, the BLU Heavy, rumbled, unwilling to leave his little friend. "We would not go in your base, just wait outside."

The opposition seemed satisfied about this and the two teams intermingled as they all strolled over to the wooden shack that was called the RED base. Upon arrival however, they were in for a surprise.

"Good morning, gentlemen." The Announcer said crisply, smoking her thin cigarette leisurely and polluting the morning air with its tendrils as Miss Pauling waved from behind her sharp boss next to the sleek black car. "May I ask what is going on?"

An uneasy silence descended over both teams – finally broken by Pippin.

"We're askin' for a ceasefire, ma'am." he piped up and the majority of RED groaned in annoyance at his quick, impulsive response.

"I don't remember giving you permission to do that." the bony old lady shot back with a harsh frown and everyone froze, terrified of her retribution. "I am willing to see this proof…the reason behind your ceasefire. If it is truthful and has enough conviction…I will give in to your request as well."

Those last two words hovered over BLU sternly and they understood the implications of disobeying the hidden command.

"Lead the way, Medic." Miss Pauling spoke up and Jasper smiled at her, taking her aside to make small talk as they walked.

Elias looked up at his Heavy as they all set off again and tilted his head under the clear sky.

"What will happen if they aren't telling the truth? But what if this Spy is dying? What if…?"

The little BLU Medic was halted in his quick, worried signing by Damon, who clasped a large hand over both of his twitching ones.

"You're…**deaf**?"

The two glanced over at the RED Scout from what was supposed to be a private moment between friends and he peeped and backed off.

"Sorry for being nosy, man."

Elias smiled, showing off his white teeth and brought up his hands.

"Ja, I am deaf. But it doesn't matter, because my needs are well catered for by the rest of my team…well, mostly." He amended at the last minute, unable to stop himself from sneaking a peek at BLU Soldier as Damon translated for the clueless Scout.

Pippin understood.

"Ah, gotcha. Don't worry, I'll get Lance to kick his ass sometime!" he said, hopping around and bumping into Guy. "Oops."

Elias laughed, his seldom used voice coming out as a squeak.

The Spy hadn't moved from the position he had been placed in, rivulets of water running down his face from the cool, slightly melted icepack.

"Told you." Oliver sighed, lifting up his mask and taking it off without a care in the world. The BLU Pyro seemed to stare at his counterpart, taken aback by his boldness.

"You were not lying…mein gott." Elias signed frantically, forgetting himself as he went near, driven by his curiosity. Jane growled at him but went unheeded; Elias ignoring the vibrations that rumbled faintly through him.

The Announcer moved steadily, placing an aged hand on Spy's neck and roving her cunning eyes over his form before slipping back beside Lance and Jasper. The RED Medic alternated between watching his BLU counterpart in surprise and keeping a careful eye on Felix, who sighed in his sleep, half of his mask covered in dark shadow.

"It seems that ceasefire shall be called into effect after all." Helen announced suddenly and many heads swivelled to her, the woman carelessly patting her strange hive hairstyle into place and letting the corners of her thin lips turn upwards slightly. If the sick man himself didn't have enough conviction...then who did?

Miss Pauling wandered over to the RED Spy, not surprised like the men. She often said to people;

"Helen's a good person when you get to know her."

This proved it.

Slowly, the young woman placed a timid hand on the French man's brow, adjusting her glasses and marvelling at the strong jaw line of a man she had never met…until now. She already felt an inexplicable pull towards him…he was unusual.

Miss Pauling liked unusual.

* * *

><p>That's chapter six. I am aware that profiles of all the characters are in order, so they will be put up on my bio in due course. Hope you liked my little twists I threw into this one (and there will be many of those, trust me!) and please review.<p>

Thank you to the following who've reviewed so far:

Flygon Pirate.

Lanny-Sama.

Blackredandbold.

IWriteWhenI'mBored.

Vidar.

Gamma2112.

Shadowofcrabs.

CrazyGirlMe.

GothicCheshire.

TheOracleSandvich.

Something.

Seriously…thanks guys! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Spy Down!**

The amount of attention this story has had is staggering! And I'm not even half way through yet! Thank you very much to everyone once again and hopefully we'll all see this through to a deserved happy ending for Spy. Enjoy chapter seven and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The Spy woke up for the first time in a week on Tuesday afternoon, stifled by the intense heat that radiated from every fibre of his being. The area around him blurred and shifted, losing its form every once in a while and there was a dark figure hovering just to his right.

"Um…Mr Spy?"

Hazy eyes stared blankly at Miss Pauling and she felt slightly awkward, sitting there in a darkened ward and not really doing anything. The Administrator had left shortly after her decision, subtly giving out the vibe that she had better things to do with her time than baby-sit a bunch of mercenaries, who by all means should be quite capable of looking after themselves.

In theory, that is.

Spy had never met the quiet lady who served the Announcer's every whim until today and it didn't seem to register too quickly in his fever-addled brain as to her identity.

"Where…?"

"The infirmary."

That made sense…he did feel pretty awful. Spy couldn't recall much before he had become trapped in the darkness. Now if only he knew who was beside him. They didn't have women at the base, as far as he could tell. Unless there lay a secret underground basement packed to the brim with mysterious, beautiful women. That remained highly unlikely.

"Who…?"

"My name is Miss Pauling. I am the -."

"Announcer's assistant." he croaked, moving his heavy head slightly to the right to try and have a proper view of her. "I am afraid I can't see you right now. Je suis désolé…"

The vague outline of a person laughed and carefully patted his bandaged hand.

It was…a NICE laugh."

"You're not very well, so it's not a big surprise."

Spy became aware of the feeling of blissful coolness on the centre of his forehead, spreading along the rest. The man let out a sigh of relief and pressed himself downwards on his soft pillow. The whole time he had been conscious, he had floated, lighter than air.

"The fighting…" he murmured, trying to suddenly sit up as anxiety flowed through his body, wrenching his stomach into a tight knot. "I must…go back and work."

His whole being swayed.

"Easy. You NEED to rest properly, Mr Spy." She answered, unwilling to submit to his panicked demand and pressing a firm but supple palm into his undressed shoulder.

The Spy's reaction to this was quite…unexpected.

The French native stared in childish confusion at her hand, as if seeing a foreign object. Then he covered it with his own larger hand (which still kept itself gloved, thanks to his paranoid request to Medic on many occasions) and stroked it softly with a smooth thumb. He didn't even realise that he was nearly naked. Miss Pauling, on the other hand, blushed a bright scarlet. As a result of her tricky job, men had no time to spare her any interest (and the small woman hadn't time for them either) – she wasn't sure she was allowed to – and for a stranger to be doing this out of the blue…

Miss Pauling reasoned with herself, saying that he was delirious and had no logical state of mind, thanks to his high fever. Pushing his hand calmly away from her, she told him to lie down and the Spy complied quietly, unable to fight the gripping hands of that darkness as they rose up to claim him once more. Miss Pauling looked into cloudy cyan eyes as they closed and pitied him.

* * *

><p>The Medic strolled in a few minutes later and was made aware of (most of) the events that had transpired earlier.<p>

"So, this means he may be recovering." Jasper pondered mutely and moved the take the espionage expert's temperature.

Somewhere outside of the RED base, there existed a company called Mann Co. They were the main weapons supplier of RED and BLU and had a large sway of power over these two because of it. Saxton Hale, the owner of Mann Co, was ignorant and self-absorbed, often just passing newly made products without even checking their safety just to watch his money grow (as of now he was the sixth richest man in America). As a result of this, some often questionable experiments happened deep down in the dark basements of the comapny's main building.

Such an experiment had been put into effect at this point in time.

The scientist's name was Wolfgang Renalds and he heralded from Austria. His mind had come up with ideas that had strong ethical issues in the past, but this was his worst yet. What made it even more insane was that he hadn't even asked permission to put "Operation DNA Morph" into action and had chosen his target within the week.

Now he watched over his sleeping guinea pig with a malicious gleam in his eye, the camera's glow casting a sinister light over his features.

"Yes...perfect. Our serum has been injected and the side effects are being noted as I speak. So far, the subject hasn't responded to the concoction as well as I hoped, but I have a good feeling about this."

Several of his assistants exchanged glances at his casual words, wanting to speak up but too afraid of his "unique" brands of punishment that he was rumoured to favour.

"Soon...soon all will be in motion...will be revealed to the world. And I? I will be the greatest scientist ever known to the Western world!"

Laughter spread its horrible grip throughout the lab, feeding itself into the ears of everyone in the chamber.

The world shuddered.

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished. Another little surprise for you and with that in mind, I have to tell you that Damien the TentaSpy isn't in this story anymore as I wasn't happy with how random it was - it didn't really fit in and would have confused some of you. Thank you to those who reviewed already and I'm sorry for messing you all around. I hope you all enjoy the plot this time around as much as you did with Damien. Don't fret, however, he will be returning in the sequel I have planned for this story and in 100 Missions as a cameo. Shorter than the last one, I know, but I'll try and make chapter eight longer. And the French words have no accents above them, I know that as well. If someone could tell me how to do that on my keyboard, I would be really grateful. Please review honestly and thank you for you for your patience.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Spy Down!**

I apologise for messing you all (Flygon in particular) around last chapter and I genuinely hope I haven't upset or driven you away in any way. From now, this is the general plot I am sticking to. Enjoy Chapter 8.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Sniper finished knitting Spy's scarf in three days, working on it tirelessly, thanks to the ceasefire and coffee. The Spy had reached the peak of his fever during the night, his skin boiling to the touch and Demoman had to help the Medic by restraining him in order to prevent the French man from hurting himself as he thrashed blindly. Everybody heard him scream like a terrified child and little sleep had been gained. His terror at the sight of what many presumed to be his personal demons would haunt the whole team for a long time to come. Now, he was through the worst of it, recovering at a snail's pace (to the Scout anyway) and generally resting on Jasper's orders.

Bryn held up the red and white scarf to the streaming sunlight coming in through the boarded up window of his nest and shuddered as he inspected the neat loops, remembering Spy's sobbing.

"That ought to keep ya warm, ysbryd rhyfedd." he muttered to nobody and neatly folded up the woollen material, satisfied with his labouring. Stretching his arms out in front of him, Sniper decided he could do with a late breakfast and ambled to the ladder leading down from his tower. As an afterthought, Bryn took the scarf with him, eager to show it off to Spy and give it to him as a get well present. Trudging through the hallways provided ample time for Sniper to figure out what to say to Spy. It wasn't anything to do with NOT liking him, as such. The Spy was introverted to the extreme, rarely stopping to talk and interact after battle hours and there was the other horribly prejudiced reason lingering in the back of his guilty mind that he was a SPY! Weren't they always up to something, dammit? He paused at the kitchen door, hearing Demoman and Engineer's bantering from inside and became torn between joining them in the cosy kitchen with some good hot food in his belly, effectively putting off the hospital visit, and skipping past that reward until later, when he had done his duty as a teammate…and a potential new friend.

Finally, his ever-present heart won out and the green-eyed Welshman meandered his route to the Medic's office.

The Medic was off-duty when he got there, off playing checker with his best friend, Heavy. Pyro sat jovially with the weak Spy, who lay upright against fluffed up pillows. This wasn't what startled the sharpshooter.

Spy had his head turned slightly to the right and he smiled wanly as he listened to Oliver's babble. He was SMILING.

"Oh hey, Bryn!"

Bryn snapped out of his surprise to see Oliver waving him over merrily.

"Ooo, what that you got there, pal?" The Canadian grinned and nudged the RED Sniper forward towards the tired Spy.

Spy's weary ocean eyes travelled across to him.

"Bonjour Sniper."

"Bore da, Spy." Sniper replied warily, taking a seat across from him.

"I'm gonna go take a leak!" Oliver announced, hurrying out of the double doors. "Enjoy your awkward silences!"

Bryn growled as the weird Pyro scurried off, only knowing his true intentions all too well.

"Uh…sut wyt ti?"

He expected a blank look, like he always got from his other teammates when he accidently slipped into Welsh. More immense surprise followed when Spy shrugged and murmured;

"Wedi blino. Gallai fod yn waeth er."

"Iawn."

There entered another unsure silence. Bryn broke it by tugging at the scarf and handing it over to the Spy. The other took it in his smaller hands and gazed over it in wonder.

"For you. As a gift, I mean."

Spy tore his blue eyes away from his scarf to lock gazes with Bryn, piercing him like one of his own Huntsman arrows. They reminded him of seeing the world underwater – he realised that they were steadily welling with moisture, like an invisible tap had been turned on.

"For moi? Why?"

Sniper shifted uncomfortably, watching the smaller male rub his gloved hand along the soft loops.

"I dunno. You looked like you could use a scarf."

Spy bent his head over the striped material.

"Oui."

His shoulders shook as the thin Spy tried to keep his composure. He really had lost a lot of weight recently, Sniper noted and he was aware that Spy's emotions and hormones were probably all over the shop. He'd heard that anorexia did that to a person – even closed men like Spy.

"It's alright, mate. Might as well let it out now so you'll feel better later…right?"

The neck of the other became more exposed, pale and soft as Spy bent his head some more, clutching the scarf blindly in tightened fists.

Bryn finally knew what to say.

"It's okay to cry." He muttered and gently put a calloused hand on the tiny shoulder (it suddenly felt tiny).

That final action broke the poorly built wooden dam that Spy had recently tried to reconstruct and the first drops of salty water landed on the scarf, staining it with noticeable patches. Bryn stayed with Spy to let him pour out his grief and self-hate and gratitude for the first present he had received in years.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the subject is awake again."<p>

Wolfgang slammed down his nicely presented pile of research notes in a hurry, sending a few crisp papers fluttering away to look for an escape as he zipped over to the monitors showing him the progress of his "patient".

"Maybe I picked the wrong time to test him." he muttered, more for his own benefit than his helper and the junior assistant retreated quickly to a safe distance.

Wolfgang glared at the screen with his beady black eyes and a scowl marring his grizzled features.

"Why must I wait? I've put the idea into practise and I want results!"

He whacked his closed hand down on the keyboard near the input screen and the orderly jumped, skittering away a tad in fear. Scientists were supposed to possess a certain amount of patience, but this one had practically none.

"I will try and wait, however. This experiment is too important and I can't back out now. The target WILL respond to my serum…I can feel it in my bones.

Wolfgang chuckled in a low tone and the assistant finally left the darkened room, unable to stand his mere presence any longer.

* * *

><p>Spy couldn't figure out where he was. One minute, he had been in Medic's office, trying to sleep, the next in a practically barren wasteland with nobody around for miles. There was just rocks and dirt. His heart beating fast, the RED took a hesitant step forward, jumpy and getting a cold feeling deep within his chest. The back of his mind told him harshly one fact that may or may not have held some truth.<p>

He was being hunted.

Looking down at himself in a panic, the Spy realised that he had his suit back on and he gripped his Ambassador in one hand.

"Merde…" he whispered and pelted almost instantly like a rabbit when he heard the crack of gunfire.

Something was strangely off about this situation…the man couldn't help but think he was missing an important detail. His mask stuck like glue to his face as he sweated and he panted for breath, trying to will himself to go faster. Bullets whizzed all around him as he ducked and rolled, getting behind cover whenever he could and feeling the landscape, running with the speed that only a human being running for their life could achieve.

Suddenly, the Scout popped up in front of him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly as the young man began to drag him along.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's move it! I'm helping ya! These whack jobs are real harsh!"

Spy couldn't reply, utterly astounded by these events unfolding at what seemed like the speed of light all around him. Scout's streamlined body was better suited for running and he showed off this fact as the two ran like crazy to avoid angry, biting bullets that smashed into the dust and dirt behind and in front, sending up little dust clouds. Cover became scarce and they were forced to run out in the open, Spy quickly becoming exhausted. A rocket added itself to the fray and Spy knew they couldn't dodge this one.

"Get down!" he yelled and pushed Scout down, covering his companion's body as much as he could while holding his hands out in front of him to shield his eyes from light flare of the rocket's tail as the hulking chunk of metal came screaming down –

There was no contact.

Cautiously, Spy cracked open an eyelid and gasped in astonishment, falling backwards on to his rear end, getting dirt on his damp, sticky suit.

The rocket hovered a metre or so away from their vulnerable bodies, surrounded in a luscious lilac glow. The glow's source became apparent, the Spy gaping at his palms as they tingled with this lilac energy. It danced around the bullets too, freezing them all in place. Thousands of bullets literally floated in the air like deadly frozen rainfall and it would have been beautiful if Spy hadn't been so freaked out. Scout stared behind him.

"I…I…"

"Whoa, dude."

"It is in your soul, man of composed mind." A disembodied voice whispered over the rocky wasteland and the whisper grew in intensity.

Everything disintegrated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 is finished and I think there is one more chapter with more filler and another time skip before chapter ten…when many things are revealed. This dream is a hint though.<p>

Ysbryd rhyfeddd – silent ghost

Iawn – roughly meaning okay, well.

Gallai fod yn waeth er – Could be worse.

Wedi blino – tired.

Sut wyt ti – how are you.

Hope you are all enjoying this and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spy Down!**

Yo bros and girl-bros! The last chapter before the giant explosion and everybody dies part! Nah, just joking. That would be terribly cliché and anti-climactic. Please enjoy the chapter. R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9.<p>

As Spy recovered, he couldn't help but dwell on that bizarre dream. It had not appeared to him after that one time and there remained the strangest emotion deep down that this was something symbolic. The next match was now fast approaching and Spy was granted permission to finally leave his hospital bed and wander around again to bring strength back to his weak legs. The Engineer jokingly referred to him as "that newborn colt" when the thirty year old took his first steps for the first time in weeks. Spy enjoyed that comment and the laughter that followed. He had been shocked and touched at the amount of visitors he had received (some more than others, but it was okay) and the attention that was lavished on him (particularly Heavy, who made him food every day), also enjoying the company. The new scarf wound itself proudly around his neck for the whole day after Bryn's visit, not even taking it off for bed, despite Medic's scolding.

"Hey man, s'up?"

The typical greeting from Scout.

"Bonjour Scout." Spy greeted him with a nod and carried on walking around aimlessly in circles.

"What are ya doin'? I know Doc said that your legs needed to get all strong an' stuff, but I think he meant goin' for walks…y'know?" Pippin responded sceptically, jerking his bandaged hand over his shoulder as he added, "And there's someone here to see ya."

He winked and nudged Spy in the ribs lightly before clearing out to make room for Miss Pauling to come down the wooden steps to the outside world.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you're being transferred to Sawmill the day after tomorrow." she said as a way of saying hello and Spy nodded.

Out of all the visitors he had, she had been the most precious and exciting, although he wasn't quite sure why.

"Bonjour, Miss Pauling." he replied politely and made his way over.

"You're looking better, I see." she commented with a smile and Spy returned her happy expression.

"I am…trying." he managed, stunned by her pretty smile and Miss Pauling put a small hand on his suit.

"It takes time to recover from unipolar depression and anorexia, Mr Spy." Miss Pauling said seriously and Spy froze at her contact.

Despite rumours stating otherwise, Spy was NOT good in the presence of women. That Scout's mother…she had been beautiful and only his second girlfriend in his living years.

That had ended badly.

"Spy?"

Spy jumped, coming out of his unhappy thoughts to spot concern.

"I apologise, madam. I became lost in thought." he muttered sternly and she marvelled at his soft, heavily French-accented voice. So polite as well, even when he had been sick.

"Are you eating?" she asked abruptly and Spy took his time answering.

"I have been on a diet – a strict one – with Medic. We are taking it a day at a time."

"Oh…that's good." Miss Pauling sighed in relief and she fiddled with her purple hem of her skirt as they were silent once more.

The dust had settled today, completely different to how it would be tomorrow and the sky was once again a clear sapphire, bringing out heavy shadows behind rocks and crates. Nearby, Demoman hung up the team's mostly red laundry in the lovely, warm weather and his cheerful whistling travelled to the ears of the tall man and short woman standing together in the shade. There was not much to see in Hoodoo, but Spy decided to pluck up what little social courage he had.

"Would you…like to go for a walk with me, ma petite madam?"

Miss Pauling felt flattered to say the least.

"Why certainly, thank you for offering." she agreed pleasantly and the pair began strolling together across the golden red dust and brown rocks of Hoodoo. Soon, their laughter could be heard drifting on the wind - the Spy's warm chuckles and Miss Pauling's sweet giggles - and Demoman smiled at the nice sounds, pausing in the act of pegging Pip's white socks.

"That's the way, lad."

"My goodness, what happened then?" Miss Pauling stuttered over her words with humour and Spy snickered.

"And zen, the cake landed all over my 'ead!" You should have SEEN Oliver's face. 'E thought I was going to gut 'im!"

The couple laughed some more, almost collapsing when Spy let out a very undignified snort and covered his mouth with wide blue orbs showing his shock.

"Um…"

"Heeheehee!"

"I take it that you did not find that noise nearly as offensive as I did." Spy mumbled shyly through the material and Miss Pauling shook her raven head, starting to calm down.

"No…I found it rather sweet actually. Oh boy…heh." She wiped her chocolate eyes, not noticing the blush that spread across Spy's cheeks and he thanked the balaclava again.

"The Scout's mother did not think ze same way." he said as he started to lower his hands and clapped them back up again at the realisation of what just slipped out.

"Er…"

Miss Pauling slid her thick framed glasses back on her heart-shaped face and peered at him for a moment.

"If I may ask…what happened to her?"

Spy's hands fell to his sides as he stared at the dirt granules in shame.

"She…became tired of moi. I was not exciting enough for her like she first thought and another man, a fireman, caught her eye. She 'ad been intrigued by my secrecy at first...but it became annoying for her as I would 'ave to leave her suddenly and she wanted to be with moi. Also, my actual job was starting to make 'er uncomfortable. So, I was let down in the nicest way she could think of. Celine did not want to 'urt my feelings after all…she was a kind woman and should not 'ave to put up with a Spy who couldn't provide her with what she needed ze most - stability."

Miss Pauling couldn't help but reach over and cup his strong face in her palm and felt sorry.

"It still hurt you in the end." she stated firmly and Spy nodded, unconsciously leaning into her touch.

"Oui. But it was my fault. I should have tried 'arder."

"No, she should have given you another chance." the female across from him answered firmly and Spy's forlorn expression turned to her with those child-like eyes framed by thick, black lashes and tinged with blankness.

"I do not…understand."

Of course he didn't. Men like him never did as there were never enough like him. Miss Pauling grinned at her thoughts and brought her hand away to examine her navy painted nails.

"That's fine. You didn't have to tell me that."

"Oui…it was too much information." Spy concluded as he put his right hand to his nose and pinched the bridge between the forefinger and thumb. "But I wanted to."

And Miss Pauling could only stare with a crimson face as Spy cloaked and disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p>Dustin felt that something was out of place as soon as he pattered into the workshop. Yes, there was a mess of scrap metal in a corner and a pile of broken tools languishing by his wooden work desk, but that was normal. It was slightly dark down here as it was in the basement and spare hats hung on racks. The chair to his desk had been pulled back while he had been absent on break from his latest schemes and the stubby pencil that faithfully served his every blueprint drawing desire currently scratched away at white paper.<p>

By itself.

Of course, if Dusty wasn't used to Spies, he would have fainted clean away by now.

"Spah, what ya doing?" he asked in a calm voice and it amused him greatly to see the pencil jump violently in mid-air as the RED Spy's cloak whooshed off seconds afterwards. Fancy that, the Engineer sneaking up on Spy.

A guilty expression played on Spy's face as he looked down at the suddenly fascinating tiled floor which covered itself with a layer of shavings, chips and dust. The RED Engineer smiled paternally and he strode over, his stocky legs working hard, to place a broad hand on a slim shoulder.

"I've known about your presence here fer YEARS, pardner." he continued and laughed at Spy's shocked expression. "Thought you woulda cottoned on by now, pal. Got me mighty curious as to what you're up ta though; helping me out with ma designs?"

Spy shook his head fiercely. He would never touch Dusty's equipment or designs.

Nobody did that – they liked living.

Sheepishly, he held up a piece of paper and Engineer marvelled at the drawing on it. It was a portrait of him.

"Well now, how'd ya like that? That's damn fine, pardner! Ya ever take a course or…?"

Felix shook his head once more.

"Non…"

"Well, that makes this drawing even better, doesn't it?"

Felix hunched in the chair, scrunching up his long legs to tuck them under his chin and frowned. Clearly, he didn't think so.

"I come in 'ere to work quietly…it is a place to think."

His hands shook.

Engineer pulled up another chair and sat opposite his new work partner, deciding not to broach the subject any further – for now.

"Sure is, son."

They scribbled and sketched away by the light of the silver desk lamp in companionable silence. The clock ticked the hours off, signalling the approaching storm.

* * *

><p>Finally, action will be had in the next chapter! Hold on to your socks, boys and girls! It's going to be a bumpy ride.<p>

Love Lily. XX


	10. Chapter 10

**Spy Down!**

Finally…here be action! Hope I get it just right and please R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

It was precisely twenty seconds until the beginning of a new match.

"Twenty seconds."

The Announcer's chilly voice travelled over both bases, igniting a kick start to the adrenaline rush that every man felt as they ran yelling out of that gate.

Demoman pulled on his beanie hat, Soldier saluted his team, Sniper rubbed his cheek with his thumb – something he did when nervous – absentmindedly and Scout pounded his bat into his bandaged palm with a wild grin. Pyro stroked his sleek flamethrower and chuckled to himself while Heavy and Medic could be overheard whispering the last – minute details of their battle plan in a frantic manner. Engineer calmly stood looking over his modified blueprints and nodded in satisfaction. These were the observations of Spy as he peered at his team from his secluded corner, unsure of how to bolster their confidence. They all seemed happy enough already, but he wanted to try and repay their kindness, small as the gesture was. Besides, team morale was the Soldier's job.

"Okay men!"

Speaking of the devil…

"Listen up, maggots! I want a solid performance from each of you today! It doesn't have to be your best, but it most certainly can't be your WORST!"

Here, he looked meaningfully at Spy, who nodded uneasily.

"I'm not asking for superheroes. What I am looking for is an ability to work together and look out for one another and NOT letting the rest do all of the fighting while you sit on your lazy ass! Am I understood? AM I?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" came the bellow of collective voices with all different accents and Soldier smiled with pride as he gazed upon Spy to wait for his affirmative.

Spy just nodded curtly. He was not a shouter by nature and that suited Soldier just fine, so long as he got his answers. Piercing dark brown eyes turned towards the gate and narrowed fiercely as the countdown began.

"BEGIN!"

"CHAAAAARRRRGEE!"

The other members of RED swarmed out of the respawn, a sea of red yelling their respective battle cries. Spy felt himself swept amongst them and immediately activated his cloak, sliding behind enemy lines with grace. A stray rocket had the Spy dodging to one side in an attempt to save himself; the ground behind him shattered under the booming impact of the shell, sending clods of earth whipping into Spy's face and deactivating his cloak. Hurriedly, the Frenchman changed into his disguise as Elias the BLU Medic and ran further towards the BLU base. Again, the whole objective was focused on gathering the enemy's intel and RED Spy was determined to show that he had not lost his touch.

Suddenly, while he rounded a sharp corner, he bumped into Damon and Elias.

"Oh…"

The BLU Heavy roared out his class name and Spy fumbled with his cloaking device as the deadly mini gun started up like a small car engine.

"Haha! Cry some more!"

Spy cursed as bullets began to spray, catching in his legs or torso. Hissing in agony, unwilling to show more emotion, he finally managed to duck to the side and cloak and Damon raging about him being a coward. The wounds burned and bled as Spy quickly limped to find a medi - kit or RED Medic. Screams and battle cries travelled through the air and the whole battlefield was in turmoil. Dust and soil were being ripped up by bullets and bombs and what little plant life remained had sadly been destroyed. Smoke filled the air, the sound of sniper rifles cracking through its haze and shadows flitted crazily as every class gave it their all. The RED Heavy fell with a roar under the BLU Demoman's pipe bombs, his large corpse splattering wetly into gibs. The RED Medic's rage was enough to send the BLU Demoman running away from the rapid fire of his toxic syringes; they flashed wickedly in the sunlight. The Scouts were locked in bat to bat combat, Pippin's determination against Seth's blind fury. They were nothing but a blur.

"Oh yeah? Come and say that to my face, chucklenuts!"

"I will…with my BAT!"

Wood clonked together, being drowned out by the clanking of the RED Engineer as they fought past him a moment later, Pippin gratefully catching some of the dispenser's rays.

"Thanks, hardhat!"

Spy limped towards it, flinching at a bullet speeding inches from his left cheek, but being too weak to do much about it. His cloak wore off as he collapsed next to the healing machine, feeling cool metal against his skin.

"Ya alright, pardner?" Dustin asked in concern.

"O-Oui."

There was silence as the comfortable rays stroked the Spy's wounds, sealing them up like they had never existed. It was broken by a fizzing noise and an angry yelp from Dusty as a sapper appeared on his sentry. Spy went on the alert instantly.

"Spah sappin' mah sentry!" Dusty grabbed his wrench, dodging scattergun fire and beating off the device.

Spy shifted as a cloak began to disappear; the horrible whooshing sound available to his trained ears as a balisong arced towards Engineer's exposed back. Pulling out his revolver with the speed of a cheetah, Spy shot Emmett the BLU Spy without pause. The body slumped over the startled Engineer, ruby liquid gushing out forcefully and vanished to Respawn. Cloaking before Engineer could praise him, Felix scurried through the battle, intent on taking down the BLU Sniper, who was once again at the top of his game and causing big problems for RED as his rifle took down Jasper with a gaping hole in his brain. Spy leapt over the fresh body like he was jumping a hurdle and crept cautiously up the stairs.

Flames spurted through his vision and the poor French citizen shrank against the wall, petrified of the dancing orange and gold flickers sweeping the area. Digging his gloved fingers into the unyielding concrete, Spy watched the faceless monster wind towards him, blank eye sockets staring into him, freezing him in the position of crouching (because he could SEE him!), unable to escape this horrible fate of ash and burning flesh and he was coming closer and oh _**mon dieu**_, he would be fried to a crisp and it would hurt – **pain, pain, pain** – and there would be hoarse screaming as the flames burnt through his throat like acid and –

**CRACK.**

The BLU Pyro twitched and gave a muffled wail before sinking to the floor in one splayed thud. The accursed silver and pale blue flamethrower rolled away and Spy kicked it vigorously, thanking God and the RED Sniper silently. It still took him a good few minutes to peel himself away from the slabs of concrete painted a dull grey and start moving forward again. The dead Pyro's blood lapped against his dress shoes made from fine leather (they were the only expensive items he owned) and the body gradually faded to Respawn while he passed by, ever so quiet in his deadly intent. Drawing out his knife, the Eternal Reward, the Spy ghosted silently through the wide halls of BLU, worried that the BLU Sniper would be tense and on alert, thanks to the noises of the stupid BLU Pyro. Thus, he was grateful to discover that Joey remained completely oblivious to anyone creeping up behind him as he perched triumphantly in his nest, muttering profanities at the other team.

"Wave goodbye to yer head, ya bloody fruit-shop owner!"

Spy carefully placed one foot in front of the other, keeping one eye on his opponent's back and another on his partially concealed feet landing with no sound on the planks of dark wood. Unfortunately, a momentary slip-up cost him his advantage of surprise; the floorboard creaked under his left foot. Snipers were exceptional in their sight and hearing and Felix practically saw Sniper's ears twitch before he threw himself around at Spy with vicious anger. Spy retaliated by kicking him in the midriff, causing him to stumble backwards towards the window that streamed in daylight. Grunting in winded frustration, BLU Sniper grabbed his kukri, peed off at his fallen rifle now discarded on the dirty floor, lost in this struggle. Charging forward once again, he slashed at Spy's face clearly wanting to kill him. RED Spy kept a blank expression the entire time, refusing to say a word as he lifted his hand and swiftly cut open the bushman's cheek. He gained a second of satisfaction as Sniper pulled away with a wince, his head snapping to the side before he put a broad hand to his cheek and brought it away with sticky blood dotting his fingertips and shock in his pale grey eyes. Anger and humiliation quickly replaced that and he lunged, trying fruitlessly to stab the Frenchman through the heart. It wouldn't be worth it really – not with Respawn. Still…all part of the job.

Through the slits in the boarded-up windows and rotting wood, filtered light lit up the Spy's performance, like he was going through the motions in a play. Sniper reeled as Spy slashed up and down with the Eternal Reward, effectively weakening the Australian and making his grunts of pain increase in crescendo. Then, that final push as the beautiful knife slit though the slightly tanned man's back, drawing out the final note in the fast paced song. A little nudge and the withdrawal of the weapon from the Sniper's shuddering spine sent him falling out of the broken window, meeting his curtain call with a death scream.

Spy wiped down dust (hopefully NOT blood) from his pinstriped suit and straightened his tie, breathing a little quicker than normal. A curt nod of grim approval and the Frenchman was on his set course, managing to cloak in a red haze as he slid through the quiet base. The distant sounds of battle and gunfire told him where the rest of BLU were. He crouched in another corner to allow the BLU Sniper to exit from his renewed respawn process, angrily cursing RED Spy with all of his might as he hurried closer to the front lines this time around, not until he examined the supposedly empty corridor in front of him. Spy resisted the urge to laugh at Sniper's adorably confused face. As the BLU ran off, trying to convince himself that Spy had been killed, Spy snuck off to the intel room. The rest of the journey remained relatively easy and he escaped the room with the precious brief case in record time. The blasted Announcer chose to give him away, her tinny voice blaring through those terribly loud speakers.

"The enemy has captured our intelligence!"

Spy exhaled in a huff of air and darted down the corridor, a few papers streaming behind him in a raggedy trail.

"Mon dieu…" he breathed in alarm and pressed against the wall with his thin arms wrapped around himself as the damned BLU Pyro came back for a second pop at the French speaker, twisting his body around and swishing his flamethrower from side to side. An evil cackle escaped his empty, black gasmask.

"Non…non!" Spy squeaked and ran for his life, pelting like he was being chased by a demon (the Pyro WAS a demon, he was certain of that now!) and attempting to dodge the charring soul-destroying flames of orange and gold. The heat chased his back, brushing along it closely and forcing him to go even faster. He leapt over a crate, his palm pushing his whole body forward as he did so and he bolted over a few rocks standing in his way. The Pyro's angry voice followed the Spy as the RED fled from his wrath once more and Spy allowed himself to relax a little as he hurried into his own base and past the smiling Engineer on the way to the RED Intel room. Finally, he could happily bring the briefcase down on the table.

"We have captured the briefcase!" The Announcer's voice rang smugly throughout the corridors, bringing forth a pleasant hum from each RED member and they renewed their attacks with high spirits.

"Nice one, Spah." Engineer stated in pleasure to the saboteur as he slunk forward and caught a brief nod of acknowledgement. The cloak was raised and he vanished like a ghost.

The BLU team increased their assault in desperation, for time was ticking by and it looked like RED would win. By the time Spy intercepted BLU Spy with a successful backstab (getting a horrid splotch of blood on the corner of his suit in the process) and made his way outside, blinking at the harsh sun, his comrades were being pushed back ferociously. They didn't like this one bit.

"COWARDS!" Scout yelped indignantly, overriding Lance's sharp, strategic commands and venom - laced taunts at the opposite Soldier and he withdrew his metallic baseball bat, the tip of it gleaming dully but menacingly as he set upon the BLU Pyro, dancing away from the dangerous flames with a laugh.

Spy could glean pleasure from this – that Pyro scared him witless.

It all happened so fast.

One moment flew by and the head of a rocket soared in a perfect arc, its aim straight and true, to the Scout's bobbing head. So caught up in his personal fight was Pippin that he turned himself into a sitting duck. Flashes of his dream struck Spy's mind as he reacted accordingly.

"Scout!"

Scout froze and there was nothing he could do but Spy sprinted and pushed him violently away, attempting feebly to shield himself and he thought STOP constantly and OH…it started just before the –

A gasp drawn together as a collective whole and Felix Paris creaked open one bright blue eye.

"Mon dieu…it's true?"

It felt like God had parted the heavens to shine down his light. All around him and Scout and the dead Pyro, bullets and that single damn rocket hung suspended like metallic stars. The lilac energy rolled around in his palms in coils and waves, extending their vine-like reach to the lethal killing devices and covering the whole battlefield in shards of crystals and swirls, making a gorgeous glow. The light reflected in the eyes of the enthralled audience, Elias dropping his Medi – gun and signing one word over and over.

"Miracle."

* * *

><p>And that's the climax of this chapter! Don't worry, the shocking scene will be continued next chapter (what sort of author would I be if I didn't?) and we finally put a name to this beautiful yet alien gift of Spy's. Any guesses? *laughs*<p>

Please review and see you soon!

Love Lily. X


	11. Chapter 11

**Spy Down!**

Hopefully, the end of last chapter was good, da? *grins and fist-pumps* I enjoyed writing it! Now, watch the magical sci-fi unfold. R&R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11.<p>

Spy thought he would pass out as the shock hit his veins like ice.

He was stopping bullets and bombs and rockets…all with his mind? To be honest, flinging out his arms and mentally pleading stop wasn't how he imagined this. And yet, the dream version of himself had done the exact same motions.

"Holy mother of mackerel, dude." Scout's voice whispered hoarsely, breaking Spy's trance. "You have psychic powers!" Spy had the overwhelming urge to turn around and tell the boy to stop being silly, superpowers weren't real –

But here he was, freezing flying objects with his MIND. The evidence was ridiculously prominent.

"I…"

The lilac light was gorgeous, flowing over the war zone with a calming aura, putting everything it touched into stillness and silence. He turned slowly, feeling the energy like they were coiled whips lying in the centre of his unconscious mind and Scout let out a cry of admiration. Trust him to get so fired up about this.

"Oh AWESOME! Your eyes are glowing!"

What?

Spy's hand jerked up to his covered face instinctively and as soon as he stopped concentrating on the dangerous projectiles, the lilac energy disappeared like smoke in the wind and they all fell to the floor with an almighty clatter.

Wide-eyed and trembling from a sudden rush of fatigue, Spy jumped at the noise and looked around at friend and foe alike in anguished confusion. He didn't wish for this unwanted attention and strange superpower! Why did it always happen to him? Why were all judging eyes fixed on his frozen form in the spotlight once more?

"Mission aborted."

The ice-cold tone of the Announcer brought all men back to the present and the spell broke, sending everyone into a hushed frenzy of talking and released feelings.

"RED Spy, see me right away."

It died down instantly and Spy was left in suffocating silence.

"Oh…"

Terrified and unable to think about the possibilities of the outcome of this little meeting, Spy put one foot forward and his legs buckled underneath him.

"Whoa there, private." Lance's gruff voice quietly calmed his panicked breathing and French babbling. "Let's find her, yeah? We're reporting to her now, so stay calm."

"Oh bitte, let me help!" Elias cried, rushing forward with Jasper at his side, both Medics mirroring each other perfectly with their concerned faces.

"Fine, sure." Soldier answered in distraction as he put Spy's thin arm around his shoulder. Spy leant heavily on him, shaking like a leaf from his experience.

He would wake up in a minute.

But as the quartet made their way slowly down the hall to sit in the Medic's office and wait for the Administrator, Spy realised that this was one horrible nightmare he would never wake up from.

Head went into hands.

Hand placed itself firmly on his back.

"I'll do the talking, private." Soldier said gruffly.

Spy felt grateful.

The old bat arrived an hour later, bringing her bony legs out of the car with a hawk like elegance and Miss Pauling by her side once more. Elias came into the room to tell them anxiously that she was here, his voice slightly hoarse from little usage.

"See her through to my office." Jasper signed readily and Elias squawked in delighted surprise before leaving.

"Never told me you could do sign language."

"If you're a good doctor, then you bother to go zat extra mile."

"Bit braggy there, doc." Soldier's grin betrayed his true objective of teasing.

The Administrator had been unusually understanding (for her anyway) about his illness…but this would be a different story and everyone knew it, despite their light-hearted banter.

"Spy."

The cold word turned everyone's attention to the doorway and there loomed the Administrator, a clear frown behind her smoking cigarette.

Spy gulped and counted silently to keep his composure.

"Everyone out." she ordered and Spy watched helplessly as his lifeline, Soldier, left the room unwillingly.

The Announcer took a seat across from the suit-clad man and he inwardly trembled under her calculating gaze.

Finally, she said one demanding word.

"Explain."

Spy recounted everything that he already knew, stuttering over his words a little. To her credit, Helen did not interrupt. Thoughtfully, she put out her cigarette on the examination table (RED Medic was going to flip when he saw that stain and probably blame him too) and folded her thin hands together to contemplate him.

"You can't just get psychic powers overnight." she muttered and Spy dared to glance at her smoke-worn face.

"Madam?"

"Someone's been fiddling with my affairs." Came the dark reply and Spy jerked in confusion.

"I-If I may ask…how did you lead yourself to such a conclusion?"

Helen glared for a moment and turned her head to stare at the entrance.

"Miss Pauling."

The petite woman appeared in the doorway like magic, clasping her brown clipboard to her ample chest like always.

"Yes, Administrator?"

Spy smiled shyly at her and felt happy when he got a little wave in response.

"Get a private investigator and one of our top scientists. Maybe even a whole team of forensic investigators if we must, I want this incident routed out – NOW."

Miss Pauling bowed and nodded.

"I'll do it immediately."

"Oh, and two other things, Miss Pauling."

The young woman turned back from where she had been about to hurry away, a questioning look on her smooth face.

"Call the Mann brothers and inform them of this…development. I'm sure they'll be VERY interested to hear of this." Helen purred.

Spy froze. Not the brothers too.

"And make this Spy a cup of strong tea. He's not functioning right now and I find it disappointing."

Spy winced at the condescending tone but gaped at her almost kind request.

Miss Pauling grinned, causing his heart to flutter.

"Right away, ma'am."

An hour after the Announcer quizzed Spy vigorously on anything abnormal that he could recall about his days so far, Miss Pauling returned with a steaming mug of milky brown liquid. The Administrator swept past her to head off to who knew where, without even a goodbye, and Miss Pauling chuckled, setting down the bright pink mug (it wasn't like he had dignity left anyway) in front of the tired Spy, who stared at it in a numb stupor.

"You drink it, Spy." Her soft voice broke through the fog, laced with concern and Spy picked it up, his whole body on autopilot.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Spy plucked up the courage to whisper a phrase;

"I thought I was going to faint. She wants me to continue battling…I think I am 'er little experiment."

Miss Pauling put a delicate hand on one of his own and tilted her head to the side to get a better view of his shocked face, her dark hair falling to one side (she was without her usual bun and it was beautiful) and wide earthy eyes piercing through him.

"Everything's going to be just fine."

Spy closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

* * *

><p>"YES! YEEES! He's responding!"<p>

Wolfgang slammed his fists down on the monitor keyboards in triumph and danced around in front of the monitor clearly showing the jaw-dropping powers of the RED Spy in motion on the battlefield. Several understudies stood open-mouthed and others edged away from their mad boss, who was beside himself with crazed glee.

"HE IS MY WEAPON!"

* * *

><p>That's chapter eleven out and everything's already starting to move. Sorry if it's shorter and more boring that the last one. While I'm at it, I'm also celebrating because this story has already received FIFTY REVIEWS! You have NO idea how happy this makes me and I'm going to try and think of a way to reward all of my loyal readers (past and present). So stay tuned for that! For now, here's another thank you list:<p>

**Heavy**

**Flygon Pirate**

**shadowofcrabs (Yes, I AM building my crab army. :D)**

**Lanny Sama**

**BlackRedandBold**

**Vidar**

**Something**

**Someone**

**IWriteWhenBored**

**gamma2112**

**CrazyGirlMe**

**GothicCheshire**

**The Oracle Sandvich**

Danke...frauleins! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Spy Down!**

Hello! Here's chapter 12 and thanks for the support.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12.<p>

The next morning found Spy out in the wilderness of Hoodoo at the train station, which was basically a bunch of wooden huts bundled together to create the Information Desk, the ticket booth and a veranda for the passengers to wait their chance to get on the steam train that ran between the locations for the mercenaries. There was also a little café for people to purchase a coffee and snack while they waited.

BLU and RED took separate routes to each destination, an obvious attempt by their employers to prevent them from interacting with each other. So, RED were taking the train this time, while BLU were being driven to the nearest airport to be flown off to Viaduct, the next battle royale port of call.

When Scout caught up to Spy, the espionage expert was sitting quietly on the platform, staring intently at one of the crates across the other side of the tracks with one arm extended. Scout took one look at Spy's scrunched up face and made an educated guess.

"Ya practising ya powers?"

Spy almost fell on to the railroad below.

"O-Oui," he stammered, righting himself quickly. "I am not used to zem yet. I 'ope zey are gone soon."

Great, more reasons for him to be depressed, Scout thought as Spy's face became forlorn. The whole war had probably screwed him up or something. Maybe it had screwed them all up.

"Hey, ya should be grateful, man," Pippin replied with a frown as Spy had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "I would LOVE to have ya powers! I could be like Martian Manhunter!"

Spy glimpsed Scout's dreamy face as he turned around to grab another coffee to refuel himself. On the way there, he bumped into Medic, who was just exiting.

"Ah Herr Spy, just ze man I vanted to see!"

Spy looked nervous and Medic laughed, patting him on the back heartily. Apparently, morning coffee loosened him up a bit.

Unless it was the "Irish" coffee Lance was fond of.

"Ahahaha, don't be scared! I just need you to drop by mein office at some point today. I have something I need to discuss vith you, ja?"

With Medic's beady eyes penetrating him, all Felix could do was nod hastily.

"Sehr gut! I vill look forward to it!"

And Medic strolled away with his briefcase and suitcase, whistling happily.

He could only pray that it was just a talk about his feelings.

* * *

><p>"Men assemble! I have interesting information for us!"<p>

The gathering was organised rather quickly.

"Wot is it?"

"Yeah, I could be running right now!"

"I vas in the middle of…medical science."

A collective shudder at those words.

"One of our former team members has gained an unusual advantage over BLU. Perhaps you've heard about it?"

There was silence as the group mulled over the facts.

"I think I remember something spreading through the rumour mill a few days ago. Sounds mighty good for us.

"Ah, you see things my way, partner!"

One voice piped up in confusion, representing the rest of the group.

"I don't get it. What's this thing you're talking about got to do with us?"

A sigh.

"You clearly haven't been paying attention. That former Spy of ours…the little coward has somehow developed powers."

Stunned quietness.

"I think it's time for a reunion. After all, I'm sure he's been missing us."

* * *

><p>As usual, the team settled quickly into their new surroundings after arriving two days before, turning up the heating and unpacking their winter clothes in preparation for the winter battles. The giant Russian was in his element, the Bostonian not far behind.<p>

"Aw sweet! Reminds me of home."

Bryn too was used to this cold weather, as the sun didn't poke its head out to say hello very often in Wales, Great Britain.

"Ydw, mam and tad always put me in front of the fire for a story when I was a lad."

Spy listened to the men exchange stories enthusiastically and smiled gently at the memory of his beloved grandmother and how she used to react. She had such love for snow…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a crackling of the security feed by the front gates leading into RED's building – a fruitless endeavour considering the weakness of the rusted gate and the nine hardened mercenaries that could gut you with their eyes closed. The Frenchman heard Oliver answer and shrugged it off, assuming that it was another supplies delivery. Turning away, Felix made towards his room with the idea of unpacking his belongings and retiring early for the evening.

What happened next threw that all out of the window.

"Er, Spy, some guys want to see you about something."

Pyro called out hesitantly and Spy looked over his thin shoulder with a raised eyebrow and dull blue eyes.

He nearly passed out.

"What…what are you doing here?" he asked in unwelcome shock.

His former team mates stood in the doorway entrance with hard faces and each in wearing a smirk.

"Hello Spy. Long time, no see."

* * *

><p>Medic straightened the bird cages in triumph before turning to his nestled doves perched in the rafters of the Medbay.<p>

"Ja, zat vas hard vork, you lazy lieblings," he cooed fondly, holding out a hand for Hera to perch on. She nibbled at one finger and ruffled her feathers as he lightly stroked her glossy white plumage on her chest with the index finger of his other hand. "You don't care, as long as you get comfortable…isn't zat right?"

The rare moment of peace was disrupted by an anxious Pyro flinging open the doors to the Medbay.

"Doc, you may wanna help us provide back up." He said and Jasper frowned.

"Vhat…why?"

"There are some guys who are also a mercenary team and said they wanted to speak with Spy. They don't look like jolly bastards though."

Medic jolted his arm slightly to make Hera fly to her flock and hurried after the arsonist.

"Might as well give him back up, I suppose." Guy answered as he appeared from behind without warning.

The trio arrived in time to see Spy frozen in a staring contest with the other RED Soldier as the man's narrow eyes cunningly took in the view. Scout was already there, eyeing the other mercenaries suspiciously.

"What do ya want?" he asked, glaring with a competitive air at the other RED Scout.

"Can't we come say hello to our former team member? It was a shame that you left." The Soldier answered with a smirk and the three stepped closer to Spy.

They knew that Spy had transferred from another team, thanks to Miss Pauling's introduction. But they never knew why.

RED could make a decent guess now, courtesy of the underlying motive that seemed to run in a current through the air. This must be the former team then. Spy didn't make eye contact with any of the other RED team, although he noted how the new RED Spy looked down upon him with disdain.

"So zis is my predecessor. 'Ow unfortunate."

Spy bowed his head at their judgement.

"Ah don't like the atmosphere you're creatin', folks. Why don't y'all be so kind as to be tellin' us why you're really here?" Dusty said lightly, a threat under that polite manner.

Heavy loomed protectively over Felix, cracking his knuckles ominously. By now, the whole team had come out to see what the matter was. They prided themselves on being good mercenaries, able to sense trouble and judge other people's characters with one glance and so far, they weren't happy with what they were looking at.

"We'd like to make an offer…a trade if you will." The RED Soldier replied casually and Oliver snorted.

"Nah, hear us out, brother." The RED Scout spoke and Pippin muttered under his breath;

"I ain't no brudda of yours."

Their Sniper took off his hat in forced sorrow as he picked up where his Soldier left off.

"Yer see, we miss this mate here. He was loike a brother to us when he was with us. But then he left our squad."

Spy laughed derisively.

"I was no friend to you! My existence was barely even noticed 'alf of ze time!"

He cringed inwardly at what he revealed and Medic's pale eyes narrowed at this telling fact.

"Lying isn't very noice. What's gotten into yer?" the Sniper pretended to be concerned and Lance growled impatiently.

"Get to the point, you sorry excuse for a mercenary!" he snapped and their Pyro mumbled something under the mask.

"You have a pretty powerful ally over there." their Soldier continued and everyone's eyes widened.

How the hell did they know about Spy's psychic abilities already? He'd only just discovered them!

"Word travels fast amongst the employees of RED," the Soldier grinned wolfishly. "And we want our team member back in exchange for our Spy."

He gestured to their Spy, who sniffed in obvious annoyance at his potential dismissal.

"Fancy ponce thinks he's above us, does he?" Sniper asked loudly. "Sorry, but your answer is no."

"Can't we come to some form of agreement?" Their Engineer raised his hand in a placating manner; however, Heavy cut him down.

"You heard team. The answer is NO."

"Nein," Medic supplied mockingly. "In case you vould like it in another language."

The other REDs did not appear pleased at this development and their Demoman sneered.

"Och, it looks like the wee laddie has new bodyguards. Can't talk for yerself?"

"Pathetic." Taunted the other Spy and the members showed their true colours by laughing. "You never really were a good Spy, were you?"

Spy hung his head.

Much to his surprise, Pippin leapt to his defence, marching over to their Soldier.

"Hey pal, better watch your frickin' mouth. He's a better fighter than you, ya cowardly mug!" he responded angrily, shoving a finger in the man's wide chest and received a backhand for his trouble.

"You have no idea who you're messing with here, kid." The American spat as Pippin rubbed his jaw from his spot on the hard floor while Lance snarled in rage. "We were fighting before you were born."

CRACK!

Something deadly zoomed past the Soldier's head and embedded itself into the wall behind with a wooden thud and a metallic twang – a butterfly knife. Eyes flew from all sides to Felix, looming towards them with lilac eyes of light. His mouth lifted upwards ever so quickly into a growl before his masked face adopted a stony expression.

"Mon ami, I don't zink you quite understood," he seethed, causing the mercenary to step back in faint surprise. "we said no and we mean no! You may have ignored me before…but I have ze advantage now, oui?"

"This man is a better man than you, _sir_, will ever be!" Lance barked sharply, Spy blinking in response.

"He's OUR Spy." Guy put in.

"OUR friend." Scout cried.

"And most of all…OUR family member." Jasper finished, putting one hand behind his back and another on Spy's shoulder blade, standing ramrod straight.

Touched and emboldened, Felix lifted several crates into the air with his mind, watching with hidden glee as the other team's jaws dropped.

"So kindly get out."

They knew what they were beaten.

"Hmph. You're making a big mistake." Their Pyro retorted snobbishly, trying to cover up his team's humiliation. But there was nothing they could do without invoking the Announcer's wrath and so the older mercenaries stormed away, cursing the squad that they left behind.

Spy let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in a gasp and spun on his heel as he bolted from the room. That had actually been the first time in a long time…he'd actually stood up to someone without putting a knife through their back. Throwing himself into his room, he'd shut the door tightly and locked it as he placed both gloved hands on to his masked cheeks. Sapphire eyes wide, he slid down the flashing wall as all the awkward feelings of self-hate flooded through his bloodstream again.

Damn them! They'd re-invoked the emotions he'd hoped were starting to fade…thanks to his wonderful new family.

He tucked his knees under his chin and remained in the position in silence, a tear or two finding their way to the faded carpet now and then as he let himself wallow.

Jasper waited outside, his forehead against wood.

He would make him come out of there somehow. They needed to have a group meeting to quash this unipolar depression – this CANCER – out of the French man once and for all.

* * *

><p>Alright! That's chapter 12! A bit of filler before more action next chapter. I had Art exams last week and couldn't make myself write this chapter – lazy, I know. A new plot twist which will go towards FINALLY explaining the cause of Spy's emotional state, which is known as unipolar depression; a common term in Psychology. Sometimes I feel that this story is disjointed and that makes me want to scrap it and rewrite the whole thing again! But I've gone too far now and I know that you'd all kill me if I tried that. XD<p>

…I like being alive, thanks.

Also, the real RED team from TF2 were the bad mercenaries in this chapter. Cameo time!

Please review and thanks for the support so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Spy Down!**

And now…ducks.

Nope, just messing around, there will be Spies. And crazy scientists. And a hot lady. The plot will be there too…somewhere. If you squint.

Either way, it's Chapter 13 of Spy Down! That is late…I'm sorry.

Now, back to your regularly scheduled programme.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13.<p>

The Spy found himself in Medic's office once again, seated anxiously in a chair facing the man of medicine as he placed the tips of his digits together, scanning the shy Spy through the square frames of his glasses.

Spy shifted under the scrutiny.

"Herr Spy, your behaviour is…concerning to say the least. You are a constant downer upon yourself und vhile you are excellent at your job, this downward spiral is affecting your performance. Zhe technicalities are there, but your heart isn't."

Guilt created Spy's expression.

"I have been patient with you…but I'm afraid I must now properly intervene. You VILL stay in this room with me until we figure zhe diagnosis behind your behaviour, for zhe good of yourself and zhis team."

Felix chanced a quick, frantic look around and saw locks on the doors and the one window near the centre of the Medic's ward. It shone white light behind the stern German's head as he continued to stare calmly at Spy, already inching a hand towards pen and paper to jot down notes on his comrade's behaviour so far.

"Am I clear?"

Spy knew he had finally been cornered.

"Oui."

He would tell him everything.

"You can lie down on zhis sofa, Herr Spy. I will listen to every word and talk to you only vhen needed. Take your time."

Breathing in and out, Spy pushed himself out of the wooden chair and down on a cracked leather recliner/sofa. Staring at the swirling dust motes in the afternoon sun to distract himself, Spy began his tale.

"I suppose I should start at ze beginning."

"Sehr gut."

"I was born in France…"

* * *

><p>Sniper happened to stumble over Scout listening intently at the door to Jasper's hospice.<p>

"Um…beth?"

"Oh jeeze!" pippin scrambled up as quietly as he could, one hand shushing the Welshman. "I'm listening to what's happenin' in dere, so shh!"

Bryn raised an eyebrow at Pippin's loud whisperings.

"So, who told you to do that, numpty?"

Pippin shuffled his cleated shoes, looking like a child caught with his hand in the candy jar.

"Well…nobody. But I wanna hear how Spook's is doin' in dere! I didn't mean no harm or nuthin'! Honest!"

Sniper couldn't help but quirk a grin as he leant a hand against the wood of the walls surrounding them. The Scout could win over the Administrator with those baby blues peeking out from under his baseball cap and shoulders hunched a little – if she had a better heart, that is.

"Listening into privacy isn't the way to go about it, boyo."

Pippin's face fell dejectedly and Sniper rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"C'mon. I'll get you some ice cream, ydw?" he offered kindly and Pippin brightened considerably.

"Sure! It's boring here anyway."

They walked away; the elder placing a hand on Pippin's left shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I see, I see. Zhat vas fascinating, Herr Spy."<p>

Spy felt a bit sick.

"A family of four and you vere the only child." Medic said aloud as he jolted notes for Spy's health file.

"Oui."

"When did you say your grandmother died?"

Spy rubbed the tips of his thumbs together.

"Last year." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Herr Spy." Medic looked sympathetic.

"Non, merci."

Medic stopped writing to check over what he had written so far and frowned. The Spy had done well to release just a basic overview of his childhood and adult years before arriving here, but he was still hiding, refusing to discuss what hurt his heart so much.

Medic peered over his glasses at Spy.

"Herr Spy…is zhere anything else you need to say before adjourn for today?"

Spy's ocean eyes drew the curtains over his memories and his thin lips clamped together. Jasper wouldn't push the issue any further. They'd already seen a breakthrough and the German couldn't bear to spoil it.

"…Alright. You may go now, RED Spy."

The medical prodigy began to stand, stretching aching limbs. However, the espionage expert just lay there, biting his bottom lip and he appeared to be battling internally with himself. Pretending not to notice, Medic continued moving, tucking in his shirt and adjusting his red tie before taking a step towards his desk.

"…Medic?"

Jasper prevented himself from whirling around excitedly.

"Ja?"

"I…I feel zat I do not know who I am anymore."

Jasper stared intensely, forgetting himself as he shared a fragile moment with the most reserved member of RED.

"I forget about my past self; I don't remember how he behaved, what he looked like, whether he smiled or not. Was I happy? Did I enjoy my life and explore all the world had to give moi? I think I did…but zat blurs too much with the reality of now until I feel dizzy."

Medic was at a loss for words. This was more than he'd expected, no, hoped for.

"Doctor…do you know where he is now?"

Jasper Hans jolted and shook his head.

"Neither do I. I threw away ze key and I do not remember where I put 'im."

Jasper's heart felt like it would snap with the intense emotion. Spy looked up from his palms.

"I've buried him so deeply…he'll never come back." Felix curled up on the couch and placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to breathe. "Ze may disagree, but my work 'as been affected. I am not ze best Spy, despite my hard exterior in battle. I used my job to hide who I once was…but even ZAT is breaking now."

His voice soft, Spy uncurled and held out a hand for him to shake, signalling that the psychological session was finally over.

"Zank you Doctor, for today."

Spy vanished in front of RED Medic's wide eyes (he numbly let him out) and the older man collapsed on the couch. One rubber hand went to balance his broad chin and Jasper stared into deep space, hoping to find the secret to his problems.

Other eyes watched and waited.

* * *

><p>A short but hopefully sweet chapter. My god, I drained my emotional bucket a little writing Felix's lines. I deeply apologise for the lateness, but my exams came first. The explosion will happen next chapter.<p>

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spy Down!**

Chapter 14 is up and Wolfgang finally gets involved within the workings of the RED team.

How?

Why don't you read on, ma amis, and find out?

Please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"I must have him! Only in my grasp can he have room to grow and be perfected!"

"M-May I ask how you're going to steal him away, sir?"

"I already know what I'm going to do. Just keep my other operations running smoothly while I'm away, ja?"

"Yes sir!"

A salute.

"Good."

* * *

><p>A group of civilians arrived the next morning to perform the usual maintenance checks of the base before the battles began in the afternoon. Already, Pippin was running checks over his weapons, smoothing out his wooden bat with sandpaper and buffing up his steel one with polish. The boy always got so excited over the beginning of each fight.<p>

As the maintenance was being carried out, Soldier kept a close eye on the men present, assessing each individual with an experienced eye because he constantly remained on the lookout for anyone trying anything funny for the sake of the other RED members. Jasper the Medic stood quietly beside his friend, sipping carefully at steaming coffee in a standard cracked mug and trying to read the Soldier's hard expression (his cup lay untouched beside him) as their breaths puffed outwards in clouds.

"See anyzhing?"

"…No. All seems to be present and correct, Medic." His hard-helmeted friend replied grudgingly.

One eager young civilian saluted clumsily as he hurried past with a few tools and Lance Corporal returned it with a slight quirk of the mouth. He enjoyed that sort of commanding attention really.

"Vell zhen, I'm sure we can relax for a bit. Standing at constant attention can't be doing your shoulders any good." Medic nodded and smirked as Soldier grumbled a bit.

"It stops you miserable lot from being killed permanently."

As the pair turned around to stroll away and chat in the early morning sun (despite the cold), one maintenance engineer slipped away from the rest of the group, disappearing into the shadows of the base.

Nobody realised.

It would be regretted later.

* * *

><p>Shuffling and fidgeting wasn't uncommon as the two teams waited behind (or in front of) gates to square off against each other.<p>

Lance immediately went into strategy mode and sent RED Scout scurrying to the front gates of BLU to taunt the opponent however he wished. By the sounds of Scout's strange whooping laugh, this job was coveted. More men (Heavy, Medic, Demoman and Pyro) were sent to wait by the capture point and told to guard it against potential Spies and give the other classes a nasty surprise when they reached it. Soldier and Engineer paired up to build sentries and fire rockets to try and prevent aforementioned advance and Sniper was left alone to pick off straggling enemies.

To Spy, Soldier simply pulled him aside and winked.

"Do whatever you see fit, twinkletoes. I trust you to take care of yourself today."

Spy nodded firmly.

"Oui, monsieur."

The sirens wailed as every team member spurred themselves into action and BLU came charging out yelling obscenities. Soy decided that the best course of action was to worm his way behind enemy territory and distract them by backstabbing a few BLUs and generally causing havoc. He did that on a daily basis – why not continue his mischief? With a rare snicker, the RED cast his cloak over his body and swept downward to the secure base of BLU.

It wouldn't be secure for long.

He disguised as the BLU Scout upon entering the doorway and silently took off in the opposite direction of the point. Luck didn't favour him at this moment in time, for he bumped straight into BLU Demoman.

"Oi, Scoot! Where're ye going?"

Spy thought fast.

"Chucklenuts, didn't ya see that RED Spy passin' through here? He's here to backstab us, the scumbag!" he told the drunken demolitions expert rudely and the man turned instantly to the direction Spy pointed.

"Ach, I'd better git to it!"

He didn't get very far with a butterfly knife wedged into his spinal cord.

Spy pulled out the weapon, hearing the crunch and scrape of metal sliding past bone and gristle and nearly became a squished smear on the wall as the BLU Heavy launched his whole weight at the smaller French citizen.

"YOU! YES YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Spy, still in his second skin, dodged the rampaging bull of a Russian with ease, his lack of reply taunting the Heavy more than actual words could.

"Stay still!"

"No zank you."

The Heavy Weapons Guy roared and Spy ended up finally trapped in his meaty hands, struggling to pry himself loose by wriggling violently.

"HAH! Why not try using your powers, baby Spy?"

Spy was thrown bodily into the wall, his body connecting with an audible crack. Dazed, the RED slid down to the concrete, shaking his head to clear his vision of the stars dancing in front of it. He wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to use his powers anyway.

He must end this pointless punch up.

Spy threw himself away from an incoming fist and whipped out his revolver. Pointing it at the behemoth of a man, Spy shot at him twice, one bullet for the back of the neck and one straight through his skull.

The Heavies weren't the brightest combatants.

Spy ran to Respawn, leaving the big body on the floor. He knew it was slightly unfair to the other team, but camping outside their Respawn with his Cloak and Dagger would help RED keep their point immensely. Checking furtively for the BLU Pyro as he went, Spy heard the yells of the two Soldiers as they fought one another and the booming sound of RED Demoman's grenades. A single ring through this mixture signalled the RED Sniper missing his quarry – most likely the real BLU Scout, for the runt was the only target Bryn ever had trouble hitting. Activating his invisibility cloak, the RED Spy parked himself comfortably near the corrugated doors of Respawn, waiting with zen – like patience for the BLUs to rush out. He was rewarded with the BLU Sniper.

Time for round two.

Spy crept up behind the Australian as he paused to check his rifle ammunition (big mistake) and backstabbed him. The Sniper died with a death cry and Spy fled back to his corner. He would have to be more careful now, as the three members of BLU he'd already taken out would be wary; almost certainly the Sniper would come looking for vengeance. Spy had to be ready for it. However, the Spy found himself relaxing slightly. He'd gone through a rough few weeks and despite his recent shocking encounter with his newborn powers, he felt good realising that his spy techniques were still sharp. The RED Spy didn't need psychic abilities to be the reason RED won this godforsaken war.

**_"Was that self-confidence there, sir?"_** his conscience whispered and Spy smiled again.

Maybe the Medic's new therapy sessions were more beneficial that first predicted.

The doors of Respawn hissing made him jump and RED Spy's head darted up to see Sniper popping with a new tag buddy – the dreaded BLU Pyro. Spy cringed, then steeled himself for the BLU's attempts to flush him out.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere, mate." The Sniper's throaty rasp encouraged the BLU Pyro to come forward and ready his flamethrower, glinting under fluorescent lighting.

Spy tensed instantly.

Someone whistled then muttered lowly into his ear.

"Peekaboo."

The BLU Soy grinned wolfishly before aiming the gun right between his eyes and pulling the trigger.

* * *

><p>Sapphire orbs blinked as they opened to find the ceiling gazing down upon him, sprawled messily all over the floor. Spy shivered as he climbed slowly to his feet, the last of the Respawn induced headache fading away.<p>

That hurt.

RED Spy knew that there was no point in staying in as there was nobody here to discuss battles strategies briefly with before heading out again.

Sighing, the masked man trotted to the awaiting door and let it slide open. He had time to turn before a hand clamped down over his mouth with a damp, chloroform soaked cloth.

"Mmph!" he squealed, doing a good impression of the Pyro's muffled voice as he thrashed, tugging at the other arm around his scrawny neck.

But his struggles grew weak, as he finally had to gasp for air (holding his breath to stop the drug only worked for so long) and his sight grew dim. He vaguely registered the mystery attacker dragging his suddenly heavy limbs and his ears and brain filling with cotton wool. The encroaching sea of darkness splashed up to meet his eyelids and drag them down with the fleeing tide and Spy felt so warm and drowsy!

Just a little shuteye…

One second to blink wouldn't hurt…

Spy's gloved hand dropped his revolver as he passed out.

The man who shadowed him throughout the past two/three weeks with cameras spirited him right from under everyone's noses.

* * *

><p>Uh oh…where's he going? Find out nest time.<p>

I think you all know who his kidnapper was. Wolfgang likes to do things by himself mostly as he doesn't trust anyone else to accomplish his goals. Yes, he does have assistants, but they mostly watch over his other experiments and bring him coffee. They're barely allowed to touch the paperwork. XD And that's why he took Felix.

On a different note, this story now has the most reviews I've ever received on a multi-chapter fanfic – over 60 reviews! Yaay!

AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA - !

The author is currently experiencing technical difficulties. She will be back online soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spy Down!**

Hello ffrindiau! Sut oed ti?

That means "how are you?" in Welsh by the way.

Anyway, we all know Wolfgang has taken Spy for himself, but what will RED have to say about Spy's disappearance?

Quite a bit, that's what.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It was a good day for team RED as they successfully drove those BLU cowards back into their base. They didn't see Spy running amongst their crew as they picked off the BLUs, but they all assumed he would show up at some point – it wasn't unusual for RED Spy to perform a magic trick and disappear. He didn't turn up to the after-battle celebration either and Medic sat, worried, upon the sofa of the rec room, soaking up the warmth of the heater nearby amidst drunken laughter. The Spy often refused the offers to the come to these little gatherings and they only wondered what work was so important that it could pull the Frenchman away.

Medic felt sad – he'd really assumed that they had been moving forward in that first therapy session. It didn't seem that way after all.

It took Medic's searching the next morning, and the discovery of Spy's cold, neatly-made bed, signalling that Spy hadn't slept in it the previous night to push the rest of the hung over REDs into the realisation that their shyest member was missing.

"Maybe he's spyin' on da BLUs? He does dat sometimes." Scout gave his input, anxious and jittery at the thought of one of his own mysteriously vanishing.

Could they all be in danger?

"Spy would have come back by now, lad." Demoman rebutted, waving a hand to dismiss the theory.

Lance didn't stay still either – he paced back and forth across the meeting room like his own life depended on the repetitive movement.

"Where the hell is that man? He better not have shown his true French colours and run out on us!" the American ranted and Engineer put up a hand in placation.

"Spah's proven his loyalty to us twice over. He's not like any other creepy Spah I've met." He rubbed the wrist of his gloved hand unconsciously.

"Where's Pyro?" Scout asked abruptly, paranoia creeping into his eyes as he jumped up. "We're all disappearin' one by one!"

"Don't be stupid." Medic snapped shortly.

Pyro's loud but muffled yells made them come running immediately.

"What happened? What ye yelling for?" Guy groaned at the sight of an untouched pyromaniac.

Their eyes travelled together past Pyro's pointed finger and a collective silence fell over them, spreading the anxiety to every man present.

On the wooden floor, spilling bullets everywhere, lay Spy's Ambassador.

Spy never went anywhere without it.

* * *

><p>His head ached.<p>

It throbbed like someone had thrown a two ton weight at his temple with glee and it took a while for the Spy to crack open one unwilling eyelid, wincing at the overhead lamp cutting through the darkness when he did so. His body felt like it was still standing upright and he chanced a glance downwards to see chains and manacles attaching him to the hard stone wall they sprouted from, like a common traitor in the Tower of London in the Dark Ages.

Spy couldn't help the indignation that rose up in his chest or the crippling fear that slammed into his stomach.

He was exposed again…vulnerable – oh god, oh no!

Where was he? Had the seemingly respectable BLUs kidnapped him for their own nefarious gain? He wanted this to be a horrible nightmare and to be home with the other REDs when he awoke panting from stress.

His chest tightened painfully and the age old need to hide under a table or in a darkened corner overtook him for a moment and he struggled with his bonds. The chains rattled loudly and the Spy froze, not eager to be discovered trying to break free. No, he _must_ keep calm and collected. He was the RED Spy and not exactly shabby at his job! If they wanted information about RED or his teammates, they would have to pry it from his cold, dead body, for he would _die_ before he gave anything up to his captors! He would protect his newly found family from these infiltrators.

Whoever THEY were.

Unfortunately for Felix, his movements had attracted someone's attention and he recognised the various monitors (one for his heart, his brain etc) too late as footsteps echoed in the dark. Brightness flared in his half-lidded vision and sapphire eyes shut to protect themselves as the lights were flicked on casually, revealing a room full of papers and varying scientific equipment that looked dangerous and Spy didn't particularly feel like learning their names.

"Oh, look at you, my dear test subject. So easy on the eyes of a scientist…"

Oh my god…who WAS this?

Hesitantly, Spy peeked at his kidnapper and drew up a blank because he could honestly say that he had NO idea who this man was.

He already knew one thing though.

This man acted like a crazed killer.

His supposedly otherwise neat hair sprawled over his head scruffily and his shirt was untucked beneath his long white coat. A name badge rested on his left breast pocket and his glasses glinted menacingly in the new lighting, preventing the Spy from gazing into his frenzied eyes. He appeared to have lost sleep due to some reason or other and Spy had a funny suspicion that he was the reason behind his lack of sleep.

The scientist's hands twitched towards a pile of notes and he brought them up to his narrow face to scan through them almost religiously.

"My new weapon…not yet complete, but beggars can't be choosers!" the man cried with a grin, gazing up at the Spy's expressionless features before his face fell a little. "Oh my, you don't seem very happy. Are you uncomfortable? You will be taken down from there, don't fret. It was just a safety precaution. After all, I couldn't take any chances while the strength of your powers I bestowed upon you remains unknown."

What?

He'd received his powers from this lunatic? Was this true?

"How…?" croaked the RED in bewilderment and the scientist appeared delighted by the tired question.

"A wonderful question! Let me pull up this chair here and tell you all about my marvellous first experiment for this project!"

His Austrian accent was beginning to frustrate Spy already, for it sounded similar and yet nothing like his kind Medic's lilting German.

He really missed his team.

"You see…Ach, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself to you! My name is Wolfgang Renalds, a scientist for Mann Co. I will be the great man studying you for quite some time before I release your talents on the world!"

If he expected Spy to be excited about this prospect, he would be sorely disappointed.

"As I was saying, it was incredibly easy to set up the fieldwork. I created a formula, one that I had been curiously experimenting with for years, which could mutate DNA. A marvellous piece of work! Several lab tests with rats confirmed this theory, but each outcome was different for each test, so I had no evidence regarding side effects or results."

Spy listened with growing horror, the cogs in his head spinning.

This maniac had somehow given him a chemical that hadn't even been properly tested! How?

"It was time for me to test it upon a human. All that was left to do was to ship off a single vial from the formula in a crate of antibiotics. It was a random test…it could have ended up anywhere! But…"

He broke of his rambled explanation to sneer at RED Spy, who gaped at him with thinly veiled astonishment, forgetting to keep his composure as the truth slowly dawned upon him.

"It found its way to you, didn't it, my little weapon?"

Medic…poor unsuspecting Medic had administered the life-changing shot, unaware that this potentially lethal dosage was hidden within the antibiotic syringe.

Spy snapped his head away as Wolfgang sauntered forward to undo his restraints.

"And now…"

He gripped Spy's cuffed hands (damn, he'd effectively cuffed them together quickly – if only Spy weren't sluggish from his head trauma) roughly and began to drag the resisting French native from the messy room that reeked of dirt and an unusual sour smell. Spy flinched as the man's neck twisted sharply to stare at him with a toothy, feral grin.

"You and I are going to dominate the world! And you WILL co-operate, European, or you can expect excruciating pain!"

Spy strained hopelessly with bulging blue eyes full of terror as he heard the happy voice into an evil tone and when he felt two pairs of meaty hands from the bodyguards clamp on his body to stop any movement, Spy stared up to the heavens and prayed for his swift rescue.

**_RED…help me._**

* * *

><p>Uh oh…Spy's in deep poo. RED will be springing into action next chapter, however, and Miss Pauling will get in on the action too!<p>

Stay tuned for Michael Bay style camera shaking and THOUSANDS of explosions. XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Spy Down!**

My word, friends, it's been a while since I updated this story and for that, I deeply apologise. I had a massive mental block with this chapter and my cogs have only just started moving again, so please forgive the length of time.

Felix's friends spring into action, revelations occur and Wolfgang's plan hits a snag.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16.<p>

Felix was gone.

Just like that, their RED Spy had been snatched from under their noses and Lance thought he'd been so CAREFUL! He could only imagine his Sergeant Major looking down on him in military school and shaking his head in disappointment because Soldier had forgotten the one rule in the moments of complacency.

Always be on your guard.

But the hardened war veteran didn't stand around feeling sorry for himself. He had to pull the rest of the shocked team together and warn their higher ups of the security breach, fully expecting the berating he was sure to receive.

Unless it was a test of team spirit.

A pretty piss poor test if it was.

They gathered in the meeting room, surrounded by maps, sonar and feeling the emptiness of Spy's chair more keenly than was comfortable.

"I can't believe this," Oliver was the first to speak, staring at the chair. "Spy's been kidnapped and for what end?"

The Canadian got no answer to his question but Scout piped up next, unwilling to be left out of this debate.

"Well, we can't just frickin' sit here! We hafta DO something!" Pippin all but demanded, sitting up straight and glaring everyone into submission.

Well, he tried to.

"Of course we're going to do something, maggot!" Soldier snapped, his thick hands secured firmly behind his back as he stood ramrod and to attention. "Do you really think I would leave a member behind?"

"The question is," Jasper cut in smoothly. "Is how we're going to find him, let alone attempt a rescue. Ve have no idea who did this or why. Ve don't even know if there is a hidden agenda!"

Silence descended for a moment, Medic's reasonable words cutting through the eagerness of the other men.

"Are you saying we should give up?" Sniper asked seconds later.

"Nein, dummkopf, I am just advising you all to think a little and to be careful. Ve don't know what we're dealing with." Medic crossed his arms.

"We might not, but I bet she will." Pyro said, jerking his head towards the ceiling. "After all, they're clearly against us, so they'll definitely be against _her_."

The thought that this was aimed at their boss made them all stiffen because whoever antagonised the Administrator was never prepared for the ferocity of her revenge. She might be a woman, but that only seemed to make her more formidable.

"We should try an' contact Miss Pauling." Demoman spoke and there came murmured agreement.

It didn't take long for Miss Pauling to be sent over to take the full details from the group and she told them that she wasn't allowed back until a plan had been agreed on; very typical and straightforward of their employer. She sat quietly and took notes while the men pushed and discussed and argued and grew impatient with the moving forward that wasn't happening.

"It all comes back to two things; we don't know where he is and we certainly don't know who took 'im," Engineer sighed. "If we had at least one of those, we could start a rescue attempt."

"We can solve one of those fairly easily." Came the voice of Miss Pauling and the eight turned to her in surprise.

"Ya could have said somethin' before." Grumbled Scout, as he fiddled with the edge of his red t-shirt.

Ignoring him, Miss Pauling steeled herself, for what she was about to reveal would surely cause uproar.

"When you were first employed by RED, you all had mandatory medical checks. During your boosters, you also received something else…something that hasn't been disclosed to you until now."

"Not a big surprise." Heavy snorted, showing how familiar they all were with the secrecy.

"We gave you all a tracking device, by injecting it into your bloodstream. If we suspected foul play, or betrayal of vital intel to BLU, then we would turn on the device and find you," Miss Pauling's voice sounded deadpan as she explained this to their shocked faces. "and have your contracts terminated without hesitation."

"In other words, you'd kill us." Bryn jumped in quickly, seeing through her wordplay and the small woman nodded, adjusting her dress.

"I see I can't word this nicely in front of you fine gentlemen. Yes, you would be killed."

Nobody spoke for a while, digesting the realisation that they each were under the thumb of a deadly weapon, should RED choose to use it. They had a mockery of freedom…what if they used it already? Their whole lives could be exposed to HER and no privacy would come their way. Hell, even their sexual relationships were ripe for blackmail.

Scout was the first to react.

"WHOA WHOA **WHOA**! How the hell do I know you guys haven't been spyin' on my Ma?! Through _me_?! Are you saying that I have some crap in me that could monitor me in the bathroom or somethin'?! I wouldn't betray anybody, especially not the old bag in the sky! I ain't dat dumb!"

He waved his hands in his tirade and Soldier's voice was a lot calmer, with the hint of a tremor when he joined in.

"I am appalled that you'd even consider this. I fought for my goddamn country for YEARS and not once did I consider turning traitor. I would die before that happened and I've watched others do just that. Yet you have the _balls_ to turn around and tell me that you don't trust a war veteran who fought for our **_damn freedom_**?!" Lance stood and controlled his breathing, hurt plain on his craggy features as he marched stiffly to the door. "Forgive me…I need a minute to myself."

Guy tried to go after him as the door clicked shut but Adrik placed a broad hand on his shoulder.

"Nyet, he needs time alone."

Miss Pauling let out a long breath. She'd known that Lance would have reacted negatively to that, but she didn't imagine it would be quite that bad. Then again, pretty much every Soldier they'd employed for RED and BLU all had the characteristic of undying loyalty, some being a tad crazier about it than others. On top of that, Lance Corporal was one of the few that had actually fought in the Marines before transferring to their cause. He knew all too well about dying for your country and the people in it. Perhaps revealing such information hadn't been the best idea right now. He would come around, tactics kicking in as he probably knew deep down that it had been a sound move on the part of the company. Weaselling out the traitors before they could cause damage was a good strategy, but he just needed a bit of time to let it all sink in.

The Sniper was most understanding at this point.

"I get it. It's better to get rid of anyone trying to kick the rug out from under us before they do some real harm." He took off his aviators and rubbed his face. "I wish you'd let us know about it though. I would have actually agreed to it."

Miss Pauling smiled a little. Bless him.

"Yes, well, the Administrator didn't want to deal with the ones that wouldn't. You know how she is, time being money and all that."

The door opened softly again, flashing metal as Lance slipped back into the room, having composed what little of himself had cracked through. Demoman patted his back and the former Marine gave a reassuring grin.

"The point I'm trying to make is, we can find the Spy using this tracker. Once we know where he is, the question of who kidnapped won't be difficult to answer."

"A great idea," Dusty agreed. "and Ah could help with any tracking equipment you use. Maybe having Sniper on board would help too."

The Welshman consented with a nod and the other classes clamoured for a role to play themselves, not wanting to be left lying around until they were suddenly useful. Through the onslaught of eagerness, Oliver couldn't help but beam.

"We're coming, Spy, don't you worry. We'll get you back."

* * *

><p>It could have been days, months, and <strong>years<strong> since Felix was captured. His head spun so much that he didn't know what time it was, let alone what was happening. In the last few hours, he had been jerked around to many areas, given many blood tests and now he was sitting in a chair, bound to it with manacles. Clearly they wanted his cooperation.

But they weren't going to get it, thought Spy, strengthening his resolve. He'd had enough of being weak and dependent on other people and he'd CERTAINLY had enough of their treatment while he sat around feeling sorry for himself. He was a Spy and goddammit he was going to act like one!

"Ah, my little project," Wolfgang's voice echoed off the rocky walls as he emerged from the darkest corner of the room. His chambers were deep underground and water dripped off stalagmites as Spy tried to adjust himself a little. The chair was hard and poked into his bones and every so often, a noise would bang loudly far away. "I see we've made you quite comfortable."

"As comfortable as you can make any 'ostage." Spy answered calmly, willing his expression into blankness.

The deranged scientist ignored his jibe, stopping in front of him and appraising him with a disturbingly parental air.

"You're not quite what I was expecting when I sent out that formula, I must admit. But you're as good as I'm going to get. The formula worked better than I could have ever have dreamt of and I am ready!"

The hiss hung in the air as Felix raised an eyebrow.

"The world is falling into chaos, my friend. The governments grow fat and lazy upon their thrones and those in monarchy _cower_ away from ruling as they once did. People are greedy and cruel and I discovered something during my time on this planet – humans are born to be ruled with an iron fist. We NEED subjugation, _**crave**_ it even, otherwise we don't know what to do with ourselves! We panic and turn on each other like rats in a cage!" Wolfgang set to pacing and Spy listened with a growing certainty; this man was truly insane. "**_I_ **am that ruler! My experiments and brainpower will be enough to send everyone who dares to oppose me running to the hills, where they will be _slaughtered_ like cattle! The Administrator would never listen to me when I tried to present my ideas for her own gain and that insufferable Saxton Hale is too stupid to realise what a position he holds!"

"And you need me." Spy's words rang with a dull finality and Wolfgang laughed almost gleefully.

"Yes, YES! With you as my most powerful soldier and greatest weapon, this world will bow before me and I can change it into a utopia! We can travel the stars and show the whole universe that our race is to be feared, to be revered. And once I take the reins, we will expand into glory!"

The gleam in his eyes reflected the madness to come. It screamed destruction and tears, of orphans that would lose everything in one devastating blow and Felix saw the blood pouring from them into fields and rivers.

No. He would never go through with this. He might be a pathetic, washed up young man, but he would never turn to genocide to get noticed.

"You 'ave one problem," he declared with a mildness that pleased him and the madman swivelled to glare at him. "Your pet doesn't agree with that. I'm not going to cooperate."

For one second, he thought the male in front would launch into a screaming fury, his body trembled so badly. Then with a whoosh, the lab coat whisked out of the door along with the ominous threat;

"By the time I'm done, you'll be pleading to lick my boots."

No, thought Felix. My team will arrive and you'll be begging for their mercy instead.

* * *

><p>This monster of a chapter is my sincerest apology for the long wait. Here's to the return and succession of Spy Down!<p>

Love Lily. X


End file.
